A Mandalorian's Compassion
by mckeown
Summary: Mandalorians pride themselves on their code, valuing honor and family above all else. When stumbling upon a dark secret among Coruscant's lower caste system, four Mandalorians are unprepared for what they find. Slavery and Jedi underhanded dealings centered around one cantina, and one little teenage boy is caught in the thick of it. 3,000 HITS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just writing this 'cause I think Mandalorians are the best! Review what you think plz!**

Iulio quickly moved forward to clear the now emptied table. He still limped from the beating Glax had given him for being too slow last time. The Alderanian boy had been working at the _Golden Tongue_ for four months now and if the last few weeks had been an indicator of how his life would be for the next two years then Iulio lived in dread of the coming days.

Having made sure that the table shined like brand new, Jilio picked up the tray of dirty mugs and limped back to the kitchen. He was the only humanoid working at the cantina, Glax had droids to clean the kitchens, cook the food and service drinks but he kept Iulio for cleaning the tables, flaunting his child labor to the Coruscant lower caste without a care. Glax had too much protection to worry about insignificant things like laws and such.

Sometimes Glax would make him wait on a table, enjoying his discomfort in having to serve criminals. Most of Glax's business came from bounty hunters, black market dealers, and the wanted fugitives. He made it clear that his cantina was a neutral ground, if a bounty hunter saw someone he was hunting then he would have to wait until that person left the _Golden Tongue_. Then there were the rooms upstairs, Iulio shuddered in memory, where Glax entertained those whose sick pleasures left the boy's skin crawling.

The band in the corner played an upbeat jazzy tune. The space reserved as a dance floor was usually empty, except for when those rich kids from the upper caste came below for a little rebellion and fun time. They did not realize, of course, that they were just making themselves targets to anyone from the lower caste who thought they could make a few credits off of them.

Iulio cleared another table and wiped it down. Since being put in this Force-abandoned place, Iulio had lived every day in fear of what was to come. In the beginning he had fooled himself into believing that he could handle anything Glax sent his way but time had proved him wrong on that score. Now he was trapped here, able to go nowhere except from his room below to the cantina floor or to an upper room when Glax wanted him to.

"Boy!" Glax called, his grin making Iulio's stomach tighten. The worst nights had been when Glax wanted entertainment. "Go wait on table 15."

Iulio looked over and froze. Table 15 was in the corner, shadowed from the bright lights of the dance floor but the boy could see the armored beings taking their seats at the booth. Mandalorians!

He had heard of the Mandalorians of course. Jedi killers, they were called, their hatred for the Force-users almost legendary. It was said that the Mandalorians were a cold, heartless people, not caring how young a Force-user was before they killed him. They had annihilated an entire generation of Jedi in their cradles before the peacekeepers could reach the infants.

Iulio gulped, wondering if Glax's humor was because he knew of the history between Jedi and Mandalor. "Please, sir," Iulio pleaded, preferring the demon he knew to the one he did not. "Can't I serve another table?"  
Glax's grin disappeared as one of his right hands brought Iulio to him by his neck, making it look innocent enough to any who might be watching. "I gave you an order, boy." His fingers tightened, "Do you want to spend the next three days chained up without food?"

Iulio felt Glax might do that to him anyway, but he hoped not. "No, sir."

"Then get back to work."

Iulio stumbled his way to Table 15, gripping the four menus and his order pad with tense fingers. "Welcome to the _Golden Tongue_," Iulio was proud that his voice did not waver, "Here are the menus of our specials' tonight and if you're ready to order drinks I can take those now."

Three of the Mandalorians glanced at him before turning their attention to the menus he had placed on the table. The fourth Mandalorian, his armor blue with black lines, gazed at Iulio through the T-shaped visor of his helmet. Iulio quickly brushed his perspiring palms against his trousers before jotting down the drink orders and then beat a hasty retreat. Glancing back he found the blue Mandalorian still looking at him.

Iulio filled out the drink order and tried to hand it to one of the service droids but a glare from Glax stopped him. Sighing, he took the tray and made his way slowly to the Mandalorians' table, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

Four helmets watched him unload the drinks and he found himself handling each glass with great care. He had just placed the fourth glass down, in front of the blue armored one, when a gloved hand shot out and caught his wrist.

The fear bloomed in Iulio's stomach and sent a cold chill up his spine. He did not know what he had done to make the Mandalorian lash out but the hand that clutched his wrist in an iron hold was unforgiving, promising pain if fought. The boy could feel the babble of the bar fade to background noise as his eyes were caught in the unrelenting stare of his captor.

The sinister T-shaped visor glared at him, trapping him almost as effectively as the gloved hand that held onto his arm. He could not feel anything from the man so he had no inkling as to what his fault was, though there had been many times in the past where few people, even Glax, had needed a reason to hurt him. He had ceased to fight against the injustice he was subjected to, believing it to be a fitting punishment for his own actions that had landed him here to begin with.

The cup he had just placed on the table had spilled a little when the Mandalorian had grabbed him and he knew that soon Glax would be descending on him for being so sloppy. It did not matter that the drink had spilled because a customer had grabbed him, the Besalisk did not care about particulars like that. Iulio realized belatedly that he had stopped breathing and quickly gulped in a lungful of the heavy air.

The other three Mandalorians at the table sat motionless as they watched their companion stare at him. He almost jumped away when he felt the boot brush against his foot and push his pant leg up, showing the now tilting helmet what was strapped tightly around his ankle.

"Tracking device." The words were spoken matter-of-factly, no emotion allowed to seep through. The hand not holding the boy's wrist traveled up to pull the collar of the server's shirt down a bit. All four Mandalorians looked at the metal implant just above the boy's collarbone and he tensed even more. "Force-suppressor."


	2. Chapter 2

Iulio could not move. The grip on his wrist kept him from doing so but the chilling words would have frozen him in place anyway. He knew his eyes were wide, giving away his feelings to the four Mandalorians watching, but he had not been trained on how to handle a situation such as this.

The blue armored Mandalorian turned his helmet as someone approached the table. Glax was beside Iulio in a second, his right hands curling around the boy's waist and neck. "Good evening, honored guests." He smiled, before seeing the spilled liquid on the table. "I hope my server has not offended you by his sloppiness?"

If the Mandalorains noted the tightening of the hands or Iulio's wince they did not let on so. "Not at all," the blue armored one said. "In fact, I was hoping we could have some of this young one's time, just for an evening."

Glax made a show of looking thoughtful, "Well, good sirs, I'm not sure." He smiled down at Iulio, "He has his work to do, and he's not trained very well in the area as a companion, I do have a better selection if you're looking for—"

The blue armored Mandalorian drew a bag from his waist and held it out to Glax, "He's what we want, I'm sure you one of your droids will manage the boy's work much better than he can."

Glax grinned as he took the bag, opening it his bottom right hand squeezed Iulio's waist when he saw the contents. "Of course, of course." He drew a key card out of a pocket and placed it on the table, "Room 7 is available, take him up whenever you're ready. Will you be dining here?" The Mandalorian with maroon and gold nodded. "Excellent. I will send a server droid to take your orders since the boy is," he chuckled, "otherwise occupied."

Glax moved away and the blue armored Mandalorian slid out from the booth just enough to pull Iulio in. Before the boy could blink he was sitting between two of the Mandalorians, both his wrists trapped by either man. Nothing was said when a droid came to take their orders.

Iulio shivered between the two Mandalorians. No one had spoken to him yet, but he could feel their eyes staring at him. He kept his head down, not trusting himself to not cry, knowing that Glax had sold him to four, Iulio shivered, heavily-muscled men for a night of horror. He would not make to morning, he knew he would not, for the Jedi-hating Mandalorians surely would have no other form of sick entertainment in mind than making the Force-user bleed.

When the food came the green and silver armored Mandalorian hit the privacy screen. What looked like a black screen to the rest of the cantina was actually see through from within the table. This way the actions of those at the table were hidden from sight but they could still keep an eye on what went on outside.

The Mandalorians removed their helmets and Iulio barely contained his gasp of surprise. He did not know what he expected, multiple scars, cold eyes, evil looking faces, but what he saw was completely different. While the men's faces were hardened, they were also young, the oldest being close to forty, and their eyes were burning with curiosity.

His original captor, the one in blue armor, had dark brown hair, blue eyes and the slight growth of a beard coming in. "How did you notice the devices, Ordo? I barely paid him two glances."

The speaker was the one wearing gray armor and with red stripes. He had to be in his late twenties, blonde and green eyed, and there was a small scar above his left eyebrow.

The one called Ordo glanced at the other holding onto Iulio. "We Mandalorians have come to this cantina for years, and all we have seen work this place are droids. When I saw him I knew something was wrong, call it instinct or what you will, but just look at his skinny body and you can see the pain seeping out of him. He's limping, raising the question why Glax is having someone work with an injury that could make him lose his balance. Given the slight bulge around his ankle it didn't take a genius to know there was most likely a tracking device strapped there."

"And the Force-suppressor?" The maroon one asked, his brown eyes narrowing on Iulio's bowed head.

"Haircut," Ordo answered, making it sound like it was obvious.

"Come again?"

"Look at his head. Given how short it is, it recently, perhaps a few months agom was shaved down to his skull. Why was he shaved? Because his previous haircut would have given him away."

They were all looking at him now and he squirmed under their scrutinizing eyes. "Padawan."

"What's your name, boy?" Ordo asked.

"Iulio, sir."

"Sir?" Ordo scoffed. "I am Ordo Mantell, no 'sir' is necessary, I'm not your father, or guardian, or superior officer. He," he indicated the green one, "is Jerr Haldon. Then Bel Ferrel and Sef Timmon."

The maroon one, Bel Ferrel, the oldest, nodded his head but Sef Timmon glared. "Now that we've got him, what are we going to do with him? Have you forgotten the real reason we came here for, Mantell? We've got a mission to plan out, we don't have time to babysit ex-Padawans who found themselves in trouble."

"Quiet," Ordo ordered. "Look at me, Iulio." The boy obeyed. "Why are you here? Were you taken from the Jedi? Is Glax holding you against your will?"

"I…" Iulio swallowed.

"You're scaring him, Ordo," Bel said. "Lad," Iulio looked at him. "Ordo Mantell can help you, we can all help you," he narrowed his eyes at Timmon, "but we can only do so if you talk. Now, you are wearing a tracking device, who owns the tracker?"

"Glax," Iulio whispered.

"There, you're doing fine. Were you a Padawan?"

Iulio shivered. "Yes."

"See? We're making progress. Did Glax steal you from the Jedi?"

Iulio shook his head, wondering why the Mandalorians were even bothering.

"Did someone else kidnap you from the Jedi and give you to Glax?"

Iulio again shook his head.

"How old are you?"

The question threw Iulio but he raised his head a bit to answer. "Thirteen."

"Who put the Force-suppressor in you?"

Iulio trembled, "I–I can't—"

Ordo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Don't you get it, boy? We're trying to free you but we need to know who has the codes to the devices so we can get them off. Understand?"

"I'm sorry," Iulio wiped away at the tears that had started to spill down his cheeks and Ordo released him. "You can't help me. I don't know why you want to help me, but you can't."

"Why wouldn't we want to help you, lad?"

"I'm a Force-user," Iulio whispered.

They waited for him to continue, but when they saw he would not they each raised their eyebrows at him.

"What has that got to do with helping you or not?" Ordo demanded, looking ready to hit something.

Iulio looked at each of them in turn. Why were they acting like they had no idea what he was talking about?

"Your people have killed Jedi for hundreds of years. You hate my kind."

"Lad," Bel whispered, "I don't think you know the half of it."

"Our people haven't killed Jedi in years," Jerr grinned, "guess we should get back to doing that, huh?"

"Knock it off," Ordo snapped. He spun on Iulio, "While Mandalorians do not like Jedi we do not go around killing them every time we see one. Nowadays, a Mando bounty hunter would only go after a Jedi if someone hired him to do it."

"But what about the Force-using babies you killed fifty years ago?"

"What?!"

**AN: So, any idea what's going on here? Let me know what you think, I'll try to update at least once a week but if I get lots of reviews I might update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! But the more the merrier!**

**To SaneySlayer: Glad my story caught your eye. Also, you're close on the scent with regards to the padawan. I should have put a time frame in the first chapter. This takes place before the prequels, many, many years before.**

The Mandalorains exploded around him, each one indignant at his question. He was spun around to face Timmon.

"Listen, brat," Sef sneered. "We Mandalorians live by a code. We may do a lot of things the self-loving Jedi don't like but we do not kill children, especially babies! In our code you would already be considered old enough to start learning the Mandalorian way, we would not consider you a child, but you are not of Mandalor. No infants have died by Mandalorian hands since the war, centuries ago, and they were unintentional casualties. I can only imagine that it was the Jedi who filled your head with that nonsense, though why they would do such a thing I do not know."

Iulio bowed his head, "I said you looked cool."

"What?"

"When I was a youngling, maybe five I think, I saw a picture of a Mandalorian. I think it was Cassus Fett, or something like that, and I said his armor looked cool. My instructor was not happy I said that and made me go for two hours every day to the library to be told by the Librarian how evil the Mandalorians were and how much they hated Jedi."

"Mandalorians do hate Jedi, but most likely not for the reasons you were told." Bel shifted, "Perhaps we can continue this conversation after we have eaten? The boy looks like he could do with some solid food in him."

Ordo pushed his plate towards Iulio. "Eat as much as you can, but don't make yourself sick."

Iulio managed to block out the four Mandalorains talking around him as he set about eating. The meal was warm, already an improvement from the food he had eaten the last four months. He wanted to keep eating but sadly was only able to eat a quarter of the food before his stomach felt heavy.

"Is that all?" Ordo whispered and Iulio nodded. "I'll just finish it then."

Iulio was not sure where the glass of water came from but Jerr pushed it his way and he drank thankfully. "So we've got a starved, injured Padawan, wearing a tracking device and a Force-suppressor, working in a cantina in the lower caste." Jerr looked around the table, "There's got to be a punch line."

"I'll give you a punch line," Ordo said, glaring at Jerr.

"The punchline," Bel said, "is that it was the Jedi who put him here."

Iulio almost snapped his neck looking at Bel in alarm.

"How you figure?" Sef asked.

"Think about it. He wasn't kidnapped and he hasn't asked us to tell the Jedi that he's here." Bel's eyes had softened when they turned to the boy. "I'm right, aren't I, Iulio?"

"Yes," Iulio whispered.

Ordo swore, "Why would they do such a thing?"

"Look," Iulio squirmed on the leather seat. "It's nice you want to help, I'm glad I found out that you didn't kill any babies, but you can't help me. It's alright, really."

"Alright?" Ordo snorted. "I don't believe you, kid. Glax insinuated an upstairs room," Ordo picked up the key card, "I'm guessing he provides bed slaves for a night, and since he gave you to four of us without batting an eye I'm going to guess further by saying that he's not against sick perverts. Are there other children upstairs?"

Iulio shook his head. "I know there are others upstairs, I haven't seen them but I from what I've heard I'm the only one under sixteen."

"How did we miss this?" Jerr asked, looking through the privacy screen with new eyes.

"We don't come here for fun," Bel said, his eyes looking at Iulio sadly. "We do our business and then leave. We would have done so tonight had Glax not had the boy serving."

Ordo looked angrily at where Glax was laughing with two female customers. "Well, he's going to learn what a mistake that was."

"Ordo," Bel warned, "remember the mission."

"Hang the mission!" Ordo snapped.

"No, you gave your word, just as we did. We took this mission and we're going to carry it out. There's a deadline to when we can complete it." Ordo shook his head. "If you break your word on this you put a stain on your honor, as well as your reputation. You'll break the code, no one will ever hire you again."

"I have enough credits to live by," Ordo growled.

"But no one will associate with you, not even our own people. Listen to me, Ordo," Bel reasoned. "We finish the mission and then we come back here. We collect the intel we need, we shut down Glax and free Iulio and anyone else upstairs."

Ordo swallowed hard and then looked at Iulio. "How long have you been here?"

"Four months," Iulio answered. "But like I said it's alright, I've only got two years here and then I'll be out."

"What do you mean two years?" Ordo snapped.

"That's how long my sentence is," Iulio whispered, the Mandalorians looked at him in confusion. "I broke the Jedi law and this is my punishment. In two years I'll be allowed back into the Order."

"Can you honestly say that you want to go back, Iulio?" Bel asked before Ordo could say anything. "Seeing and suffering as you have know, do you want to go back to the people that put you here?"

That made Iulio pause. Originally he had held onto the hope that in two years he would go back to the Jedi Order and be given a second chance to live by their code, it was the one thing he had held onto since being put here.

"The Jedi Temple is the only home I've known," Iulio said, "where else would I go but back there?"

Ordo gently grabbed him by the chin and made the boy look at him. "Listen Iulio, there are many places in the galaxy you could go. I will even go so far as to offer you a home among my clan on Mandalore. Have no fear, we will not forsake you once we free you from this place. Now, can you hold out for a week?"

"Yes, sir."

"Back to sir, is it?"

"Ordo?"

"Good lad. We'll come back in a week then and you'll never see this place again."

"But you don't even know what I've done!" Iulio protested.

"It doesn't matter, no crime is worth this punishment."

"What do we do now?" Sef asked. "We still need to go over some plans before we leave tomorrow."

Ordo picked up the key card, "We're going to room 7, at least we can give the boy a decent night's sleep. Come on."

They stood up and Ordo took ahold of Iulio's wrist to lead him out. The privacy screen was withdrawn and they headed for the stairs. Iulio kept his head down, hoping against hope that Glax would not stop the Mandalorians.

Thankfully they were not stopped by anyone on their way upstairs. They found room 7 without a problem and went in. There was a big bed in the corner and after Bel checked it to make sure it was clean Ordo told Iulio to go to sleep. Curling under the blankets Iulio watched the Mandalorians sit down on the floor. They spoke quietly to each other and soon the boy felt his eyes droop.

Before he fell completely asleep he heard Ordo say, "I'm going to kill Glax, Bel, no matter what you say he will die."

**AN: So, what crime did Iulio commit? Why was he sent to the Golden Tongue for punishment? Any ideas or thoughts would appreciated, and would also give me an incentive to write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Not entirely happy with this chapter, could be the rainy weather is interfering with my writing skills. Anyway, read it and let me know what you think and any ideas on how to improve it.**

Iulio awoke groggily and looked at the time slot by the bed. It read 01100 hours. He sat up quickly and looked around, the Mandalorians were gone but there was a note by the bed.

'_We told Glax to let you sleep in, since we wanted you well rested for when we came again. Don't move around quickly for the next two days and he should believe it. Might want to limp heavily as well, don't try to hide it like you were before. Take care of yourself, keep your head down and we'll see you in a week. Destroy this note._'

Iulio tore the paper into pieces before putting it in the trash can, carefully he tried the door and when he found it unlocked he limped badly downstairs. The cantina was closed, the droids busing about in their cleaning. Glax was counting credits at a corner table and grinned when he saw the boy.

"Heard you put on quite the show last night." He pulled Iulio to sit beside him, his left arms circling him and pulling him tightly to his side. "You remembered your lessons, boy?"

"Yes, sir. I think they were happy," Iulio hoped his voice was not shaking, he was no actor, deceit had never been something he had employed before.

Glax chortled, "I'll say they were happy! Those Mandis' paid me quite a few credits to keep you out of upstairs till they return, seems that when they find a toy they like they don't want to share. You'll be staying in your room downstairs for the next two days and taking massaging baths, don't want you to develop any injuries that will impede your performance when they come back and I'll send the medic droid down to look at your leg."

"Thank you, Glax," Iulio said dutifully.

Glax laughed and pressed the boy against his fat body, "I knew you would be a gold mine when they brought you to me. I've never had a Mandi request a room upstairs before, but now that I know what they like maybe I'll look around for a few more like you, eh?" Iulio felt sick and was glad his head was pressed down so Glax could not see his face. "I guess after taking care of four of them you're too tuckered out to help me, eh?"

Iulio yawned then, it was unplanned but Glax laughed when he did it. "Never mind, boy, you earned a rest. Go on downstairs and give this to Quex," he handed a pad to Iulio and pushed him away.

"Thank you, sir." Iulio remembered to move slowly and limp as he made his way downstairs. Quex was Glax's half-wit brother, relatively harmless as long as he was fed and had a comfy bed.

Quex took the pad and ushered Iulio to the bath, letting him soak a good fifteen minutes before locking him in his room. Iulio's room was bare, save for a bunk with a lumpy mattress and threadbare blanket. Two piles of clothes, clean and dirty, were in a corner and two sets of hand chains were attached to the wall.

Iulio ignored the chains, remembering the times he had been chained standing up as punishment for breaking something or not satisfying a customer. He did not let those thoughts bog him down, as they usually did. Freedom was within his grasp and he lay down on his bed in anticipation of the day to come when he would get out of here.

He realized suddenly that he was not saddened at the thought that he would not be going back to the Jedi Temple. The Mandalorians were right, why should he go back to the people who had put him here? The Jedi certainly had not checked up on him, and while they had made the stipulation that Iulio was not to be used upstairs Glax had broken his word last night and there had been no repercussions. Iulio found tears in his eyes as he realized that the Jedi did not care about him, if they had surely they could have found another way to punish him? He had learned his lesson, as the Jedi had wanted him to, but that had been done in the first week he had been here, two years in this place was not worth it.

The next two days passed relatively quickly. Quex gave him larger rations and Iulio was allowed in the bathtub two times a day. The medical droid had fixed his leg and Iulio slept or did his stretching exercises to keep from getting antsy.

When he stopped to think about it, Iulio could not believe that the Mandalorians were helping him. Throwing out everything he knew about the armored men, they had been willing to pay a large sum of credits to keep him out of the upstairs. He did not understand why. Don't get him wrong, he was happy the Mandalorians were going to help, but why they had made it their business to do so he just could not comprehend.

Iulio knew he was not the first Padawan to be sent to this cantina to learn of the carnal side of humanoids from Glax. Master Fy Gorgon had told him that when he had brought him here four months ago. This was the place all padawans were sent to when they broke the code, and one day he would send his own padawan here if he or she broke the code, of course Iulio swore never to do that when he realized exactly what went on at the _Golden Tongue_.

After his two-day rest, Iulio was once again in the cantina serving the customers. He did his best to keep his head down while he worked, not wanting to attract attention from Glax or the less than stellar citizens who came here. He was mostly successful, as those who had more on their minds than their drinks rarely gave him a second glance. Those more interested in the sway of the music or the intoxication of their drinks made ample use of their hands to grope him as he passed. Since that was the usual behavior Iulio bore it with a blank face, fighting those searching hands had been beaten out of him his first week at the cantina and now he did his best to act as though it did not bother him.

The fourth night after the Mandalorians had spoken to him Glax pulled Iulio aside. "You've got a visitor upstairs, room 4."

Iulio walked up the stairs not sure if he should feel happy or wary. Had the Mandalorians come back sooner than expected? It had to be them unless someone had paid Glax more than the Mandalorians had to keep him out of the upstairs.

Entering the room Iulio froze, completely panicked. There sat Master Fy Gorgon, the disciplinarian for padawans and knights who broke the third line of the Jedi code. The Geran looked superiorly down his nose at the little boy and beckoned him closer. Iulio was too shocked to do anything else but obey.

"I have been sent to evaluate your progress, if any." Fy Gorgon looked him over, taking in the slightly too large clothes of which the shirt was almost slipping off one shoulder. "Have you seen why we Jedi forbid passion? Have you seen what it does to those not imbued with the Force?"

Hope bloomed in Iulio's chest, he could not stop it. Perhaps if he told Master Gorgon and made him see that he had learned his lesson then he could leave? The Mandalorians would not have to risk themselves to save him and he would get away from Glax that much sooner.

"Yes, Master Gorgon."

"Tell me what you have seen."


	5. Chapter 5

**SaneySlayer: I just thought chapter 4 could have been smoother, I rewrote it several times before posting it but I'll probably go back and rewrite after I'm done with this story. Glad you liked it though.**

**Novi Snow Kenobi: First off, cool name. Second, thanks for the review and I'll definitely continue, as you can see :)**

Iulio had described everything that he had seen in the last four months and the Jedi master had listened to it all. Iulio had blushed his way through his words; still amazed that anything innocent could remain in him after what he had been subjected to.

Master Gorgon smiled and stood up, "You are learning well, but seeing can only take you so far can't it? Has anyone touched you?"

Iulio shuddered, telling the truth would certainly make Master Gorgon take him away, he was sure of it. "The customers who cannot control their drinking do, and Glax makes me—"

Gorgon cut him off, "What Glax does is his own affair, he knows better than anyone how to teach the wayward the folly of their actions. I am more interested in how you receive these unwanted attentions from his customers, they are unwanted are they not?"

"Yes, Master Gorgon."

"Good, so long as you remain aware that those who touch you have one thing on their minds and will cause you nothing but pain you will do well here." Gorgon walked around Iulio, "I must leave now."

"Wait!" Iulio cried, rushing forward to grab hold of Gorgon's robe. "Please, I thought you were here to take me away!"

Fy Gorgon pulled his robe out of the boy's hands, "You broke the code, Iulio Domina, your punishment was two years and you must serve your sentence. I came here because an older Padawan's sentence is up and I thought I would check on you while I was here. Glax has certainly been taking care of you and doing his duty by showing you the error of your ways, continue to improve and you will leave this place at the end of your two years very much enlightened."

"But Glax broke his word to you!" Iulio tried again, knowing instinctively that something bad was going to happen.

"What do you mean?"

"You told him that I was too young to be used up here but last night he gave me to four men for the night."

Gorgon grabbed him by the shoulder, his light eyes sparked with something Iulio could not name. "And did you enjoy their attention?"

Iulio drew in a breath, "N-no."

The stinging pain on his cheek registered before Iulio was aware that the Jedi master had moved. "Liar. Perhaps I was wrong in trying to protect you since you have clearly learned nothing. If you so enjoyed those men's company, then I should tell Glax to make you a permanent resident up here shouldn't I?"

"NO!" Iulio was up before he thought of it and at the door, hitting the release button but it was locked. He felt the Force wrap around him and yelled out as he pulled backwards.

"You dare defy me?" Master Fy Gorgon was standing over him. "was this submissiveness to my authority all an act? Have you learned nothing?"

"Yes, yes I have learned, I have!" Iulio screamed as he felt the Force zap through him, blazing a fire across his nervous system.

"Liar!" Fy Gorgon calmed and surveyed the trembling boy before him, "Oh, Domina, I had such high hopes for you. I was certain that this baseness could be cured from you. I hope, for your sake, when I return for you in two years that you will have improved or you will find yourself a permanent resident here, like the two others who never could learn their place."

Iulio could not speak, his tongue felt like cotton in his mouth and his nervous system still tingled painfully. Fy Gorgon slid his boot under the boy's chin and made him look up. "It is a pity that you are not learning as well as Amia Fullis."

Iulio inhaled sharply, making his throat burn, but the doors opened before either Force-user could speak again.

Glax came in, his right arms slung around the thin body of a seventeen-year-old boy, whose eyes lit up at seeing Fy Gorgon.

"Padawan Ben Orn," the Jedi master said, "your sentence is over. Are you prepared to return to the Jedi order and be reinstated with Master Una?"

Ben Orn did not look at the boy on the ground, his eyes stayed glued to Gorgon as Glax released him and he knelt before the Jedi master. "Yes, Master Gorgon, I have been properly humbled and am horrified at what I could have done to Padawan Jella."

Glax stepped forward and clapped a hand on Orn's head. "I guarantee that he won't be giving you any more trouble, Master Gorgon, but if he steps out of line again," Ben shuddered as Glax ran his fingers roughly through his brown hair, "just send him back to me and I'll straighten him out."

"Thank you, Glax," Fy Gorgon replied. "Your services in helping us teach our errant padawans and knights the evils of passion have been greatly appreciated by the council. Whenever you have need of our help just contact me."

Glax laughed, "Just keeping the Coruscant police away is a big help master Jedi, I assure you. Still," he ruffled Orn's hair, "it's going to be hard letting this one go. He was in great demand, you know?"

Gorgon smiled and Iulio's stomach dropped. "You will barely feel his absence, I assure you Glax. Iulio Domina will be taking his place, it seems he has not appreciated being left out of the activities up here."

Glax gave a great laugh that made his fat belly shake, "Ah, I'm glad of that. I've had so many requests, you see?, the boy won't have a free night I promise you. Though he'll need some training before I make him full-time, but that's easily handled."

Master Gorgon helped Ben Orn to stand, wrapping an arm around the young man's shoulders before guiding him to the door. "I leave his training to you, I know you will do your best to straighten him out."

Iulio could not stop the tears pouring down his face as he watched the two Jedi walk out of the room, taking his hope with them. He watched fearfully as Glax stooped to pick him up, using his left arms to steady the boy on his feet.

"Well now, boy," Glax could not stop laughing, "I better get started on your training so we can have you all nice and ready for when those Mandis' come back, eh?"

The Besalisk chortled as he took his little prize down the back stairway and Iulio knew that the Mandalorians could not get to the cantina fast enough to rescue him.

**AN: So, wow, anyone see that coming? Any ideas on how Fy Gorgon should meet his end, 'cause trust me he's going to meet it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**random twi'lek: Yes, as you can see, I'm going to write more, thanks for the review. **

**SaneySlayer: Glad you didn't see it coming **** I don't know how many chapters there'll be, there's just so much that has to be done yet. Iulio's got to be rescued, the Mandalorians have got to destroy Glax's business and there's no way Gorgon can walk away from this.**

Iulio awoke and for one blissfully ignorant moment wondered why his body hurt so much. Then, as he began to stretch and felt the soft silk sheets beneath him, he froze, realizing he was not in his bed where the sheets were so torn and scratchy no one could ever mistake them for silk. Slowly, Iulio raised his head and looked around him at the very large room.

His heart plummeted when he realized that he was in Glax's room. With horrible accuracy his memory snapped into place, causing him to clamp a hand over his mouth as he fought a wave of nausea. His whole body hurt, he could see bruises, the size of Glax's hands, spread all over his skin and he was grateful that his briefs had been left on even though the rest of his clothes had been torn to shreds and were lying on the floor.

A clank of metal stopped Iulio from trying to leave the bed and he moved the sheet to see why. There, firmly clasped over his left ankle was a metal manacle, and the thin chain running from it was attached to the bedpost. What did that mean? Was he stuck in Glax's room forever? Iulio shuddered, he was sure he could not go through another round with Glax again.

Glax had thrown him into a storage closet after Master Ry Gorgon had left and the Besalisk had gone back to oversee his business. The first rays of dawn had brought the closing of _The Golden Tongue_ and Glax had come for him, dragging him here where… Iulio shook his head, not needing to remember in detail what had happened, he was only too happy when a server droid came in with a tray that had a tall glass of water of it.

He chugged half the glass down, grateful to get rid of the awful taste in his throat, but, not knowing when he would receive more to drink he set the glass aside. The food was light, scrambled eggs, but he wolfed them down quickly and watched the server droid disappear. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

A look at the time showed that it was evening outside, which meant Glax would be busy in the cantina and would not come until at least 0600 hours. Iulio looked again at the metal around his ankle and a thought, just a brief whisper in his mind, made him ask himself: why wait for the Mandalorians?

Iulio trembled as he began to survey the room, hoping to find something to pick the manacle's lock. He would not survive another round with Glax, of that he was certain. Cautiously he moved out of the bed to inspect everything he could reach while attached to the chain. He started to despair after ten minutes when he had still not found anything until he opened the bottom drawer of Glax's dresser.

Underneath things Iulio did not want to know the use of, he found a thin metal strand. It was sturdy, despite its size, and he sat down on the floor to begin picking at the manacle's lock. Perhaps he could even use it to remove the tracker from his other ankle?

It was frustratingly slow, maneuvering the metal in the lock, but the thought of freedom gave Iulio more patience than he thought he had. The room was filled with the scraping sound of metal on metal and Iulio was oblivious to all else as he focused on his objective. Finally the lock turned and the manacle came undone, Iulio grinned in triumph but only for a moment.

The door opened and Glax stepped in. Besalisk and human stared at one another, one in anger and the other in shock before they moved. Iulio dove for the doorway, hoping to reach it before Glax could grab him but he was quickly disillusioned of that idea. The Besalisk might have been fat but he was by no means slow minded and his four arms came in handy when needing to grab would-be escapees.

Iulio cried out in pain as he was grabbed and slammed into the nearby wall. "Gorgon was right that you were just pretending with us." Glax looked around, seeing the discarded metal strand on the ground and picked it up. "So, you went snooping through my toys did you? Do you even know what this is used for?" Glax drew it slowly down the boy's chest, leaving a red trail of scratched skin. "If I had time I would show you, eager as you must be to have me play with you if you got this out, but unfortunately your time has been requested." Glax slammed a hand into Iulio's ribcage, bruising at least three ribs and winding the boy. "You will be good and do as you're told or I will chain you into position upstairs and send everyone to you who wants a good time for three days straight!"

Picking up Iulio with his top hands, Glax used his bottom hands to open drawers and pull out a pair of trousers and a shirt. Without speaking he dressed the boy, not caring if his grip was tight enough to bruise the skinny boy. The clothes were tighter than Iulio was used to, they were snug on his hips and chest but he was too grateful to have clothes on again that he did not protest. Plus Glax's wrath was already bad enough without the boy needing to stroke the fire any more than he had.

Not bothering with socks or shoes, Glax dragged Iulio from the room and down the hallway to the cantina. Iulio, trying his best to walk, tried to keep his mind off the pain and think about who had requested him. The last time he had thought the Mandalorians had come for him and he had been doubling disappointed by that outcome. Had they come now or was someone new wanting him?

Glax had said he would only train him until the Mandalorians returned but Iulio had learned the hard way that the Besalisk's word was not worth believing, if it did not refer to punishment that is. A large sum of money could change Glax's mind as fast as a racing speeder changed lanes.

The Mandalorains had thought they were buying him protection and Iulio had hoped so, but now he realized that Glax would give him to anyone who paid enough to satisfy his greed. No doubt Glax thought that with the stamp of approval from the Jedi Order that he had no need to fear anyone.

Entering the cantina Glax changed positions so that only Iulio's hand was trapped in one of his and they moved at an acceptable speed towards a back table. Iulio saw the man sitting at the table and felt his stomach drop, anyone with hard features like would never be gentle.

"Sorry for the wait," Glax said, smiling affably, "but the boy will be eager to please you, I assure you." Glax pushed Iulio to sit next to the man, "If you have need of anything else just let me know."

An arm, muscled and hard, wrapped around Iulio's shoulders and drew him towards its owner's body. "I'll be sure to, Glax."

The Besalisk walked away and a droid came over to take the man's food and drink order. Iulio trembled as he felt the arm around him shift so that a hand could slide down his back. The man looked like one of those freight captains, his flight suit not clean but not too shabby either while his face was bristled with a shadow of a beard and his hard eyes measured the small boy in his grasp.

Iulio could not stop himself from trying to pull away as that hand continued to roam and the man brought his other arm around to hold him. "Relax." The man whispered, his fingers exploring from Iulio's back to around the boy's chest, brushing against the bruised ribs and making the Alderanian whimper in pain. "I thought so." The man's hand seemed to be an expert in finding every bruise within its reach and Iulio was unable to stop himself from flinching.

It was only as the droid was only as the droid was approaching with the man's order that Iulio realized that the hands were poking and prodding as gently as possible. The man was not trying to hurt him, at least not yet anyway.

Once the food and drink were set down and the droid had departed the man hit the privacy screen. Iulio stiffened up again, and the man held stopped feeling him to hold onto him as the rest of the cantina was shut out from what happened at the table.

"Relax." The man's voice was sterner now, a hand grabbing hold of Iulio's chin to make him turn. "I won't hurt you, kid, do you know why?"

Iulio shook his head, or at least tried to since the man was still holding into his chin. The hard gray eyes were unforgiving as they stared at him, evaluating him, "'Cause you and I 'ave a mutual friend."

**AN: Who's the mutual friend? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Any speculation on what happens next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Time period? Well definitely many years before The Phantom Menace so I think the old Republic would work, lol, glad you like it Tony and thanks for your review.**

**Novi Snow Kenobi: Yes, Gorgon and Glax are mean, what should their punishment be do you think? Iulio appreciates your sympathy but would like me to hurry up in getting him out of there. **

Iulio looked at the man in surprise, a mutual friend? Dare he hope?

"Take off your shirt." Iulio jumped, the hands steadied him but his breath hitched. "Relax, kid, I'm not interested. You're too young and the wrong gender so take off your shirt."

"W-why?" Iulio asked, not able to stop himself.

"How else am I supposed to 'eal your injuries, kid?" The man jerked his shirt lightly, "Now you going to remove it yourself or do I 'ave to take it off myself?"

"Why would you want to heal me?"

The man sighed, his eyes glancing around the private booth before he leaned in close to Iulio. His lips formed a small smile, "'Cause I owe Ordo Mantell a favor."

Iulio froze, his eyes searching those of the stranger. "Truly?"

"Truly." Iulio took off his shirt, wincing as his arms protested the movement. "Those look painful," the man said, poking a large bruise forming over his rib cage. He unpacked a small case, taking out a few bacta patches. "I would 'ave mentioned Mantell sooner, but I didn't want your jailer to see you being compliant." He chuckled as he worked, "That there's a word Mantell taught me, fancy isn't it?"

Iulio kept silent, not really sure if he was supposed to answer and the man did not seem to mind his silence. Eat up that chow, kid, I can see all your bones."

While Iulio ate the man set about patching everything he could find, even pulling Iulio's leg pants up to look for other injuries. Iulio had been highly uncomfortable through the whole thing and very relieved when the man had sat back. "That's all I can do for now, kid. I'll stay 'till closing time and then be back tomorrow night. Mantell will be back the day after that so you and me will part company then."

Iulio looked up from the food, watching the man sip his drink. "You'll sit with me here until closing?"

"That's what I said, kid. Mantell wanted me to protect you as best I could during the business hours so this is the best I could do." The man's eyes fastened on the Force-suppressor "'E was kind of vague on 'ow messed up this gig was though."

Iulio dropped his head, trying not to eat as quickly as he wanted to. "Can I ask what your name is?"

The man's eyes twinkled with humor, "You can ask, kid, but I don't 'ave to answer."

"Are you a Mandalorian?"

"'Course not, wouldn't want to be one either. Too many rules and too stuck on honor and all that stuff. Give me a ship and open space any day, though I wouldn't mind less docking regs as well. Those things can kill a man." He took a deep sip of his drink, "You watch out for those docking officers, kid, they'll try anything to ruin you. One mess up, one thing out of line and they'll bury you violations so deep you'll be grounded for months. An honest man can't go from one system to another 'cause someone else had to try something illegal or do something stupid which caused more regulations to be written." He stared distastefully out the privacy screen, "Those lee-gislators don't know that they make half the problems with all those regs they sign, and those pieces of scrap don't even stop the real law breakers." He shook his head, "The law's been twisted so much no one can know up from down."

"But aren't laws important?" Iulio asked, his body relaxing under the treatment from the bacta. "Isn't that why there's a Senate so they can say what's legal and illegal?"

The man got out a pipe and filled it, "Kid, there's legal and illegal, and then there's right and wrong." At Iulio's puzzled look he smiled, "Trust me, there's a difference. Yes, a government says what's legal and illegal, but governments can be corrupted, bad laws can be made. The Senate is filled with people who are flesh and blood as you and me. If we can make mistakes, so can they. But nothing changes what's right and wrong. I've seen governments try to make the perfect system, where the people have so many laws crammed down their throats they rebel, and it'll 'appen 'ere, kid, just mark my words. When the Senate falls it will affect whole star systems, everything connected to the Republic will crumble." The man let out a puff of smoke, "Is it right to turn anyone, be they a child or an adult, into a slave? Is it right for those who should protect their young to cut them off from something that's been a part of them since their conception and throw them into the slums?" His eyes were locked on the Force-suppressor and Iulio resisted the urge to cover it with his hand. "You think the Mantell is 'elping you 'cause slavery is illegal? No, kid, he's made 'imself a part of this 'cause it isn't right. You ask 'im why 'e's against slavery and you're understand. Never put blind faith in any government, or in what they say is legal and illegal, but ask yourself what's right and wrong and you'll go far kid."

The night passed with Iulio learning a very valuable lesson from this impromptu teacher, who may have talked like someone from the Outer Rim but had a lot more intelligence than he let on. Iulio wondered how he had come about owing a favor to Ordo Mantell, and if he himself would owe the Mandalorian one after he was rescued. How could he ever repay such a debt?

Once the cantina was closing the man withdrew the privacy screen, after taking off the bacta patches of course. Glax had been quick to lay a hand on Iulio, who did not need to feign being tired for he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'll have him better trained by tomorrow night," Glax promised but the man smiled.

"Oh don't bother, I like breaking them in myself." He passed a bag of credits to Glax, "Put 'im on 'old for me, will you? I'll be back tonight?"

Glax had rubbed his hands gleefully, dragging the worn out Iulio back to his room. The Besalisk had chained him to the floor, before retiring to his own bed to sleep till noon. Iulio was instantly asleep, his dreams of flying through space one step ahead of angry regulations officers being the first comical dreams since he had been brought to the _Golden Tongue_.

The man kept his word and came the next night, taking him back to a privacy table and healing any wounds Iulio had acquired. Which had a few once Glax had woken up and remembered that he owed the boy a beating for trying to escape. The metal tool had thankfully not been used, Iulio dearly hoped that Glax had forgotten all about it though with the way his luck had been running he had better not count on it.

The night passed as much as the one before. Iulio was enthralled with the man's stories, the places he had seen and he realized how narrow his vision of the galaxy had been among the Jedi. He had known the Republic was vast of course, he had known many of the star systems but in the Jedi temple the Force-users looked down on everyone who did not have the Force as inferiors. If you were not a Force-user than you were a slave to your emotions, concerned only with greed, power or passion.

The first four months at the _Golden Tongue_ had confirmed this image for Iulio that the Jedi had painted for him. Being surrounded by criminals and rich playboys had certainly made him wish to go back to the Jedi temple where everything was less chaotic, more ordered. Yet now he knew, meeting five people had opened his eyes, making his views shift. Not everyone who came to the cantina was evil, not every non-Force-user was to be regarded with suspicion. Five people had shown Iulio that ordinary people were capable of thinking of others beside themselves, could perform acts of kindness without expecting anything in return.

Now, more than ever, he wanted to be free of Coruscant so that he could explore the galaxy. He wanted to find someone who could teach him everything the Jedi had denied him knowing, his choice was seek knowledge so that he could decide, when he was old enough, on what he wanted to do with his life.

**AN: Slow chapter maybe, nothing exciting happens but Iulio does learn some very important lessons so that he'll be more ready to enter a sphere of life he knows next to nothing about.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SaneySlayer: I know Old Republic is vague but I really can't pinpoint an exact date, I'm just as well versed in the Star Wars universe as you, my friend. Iulio will ask Ordo about the rules and so they will talk about his friend.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and favoriting!**

**AN: Warning! Upcoming scene not going to be pretty.**

Iulio awoke with a grimace, which was hardly anything new given the last couple of days. Despite the bacta patches that the freighter captain supplied it was not enough to fully heal the renewed bruises that Glax bestowed on the boy every chance he got. The Besalisk was working under a new philosophy now, since Master Gorgon had given his disapproval Glax was going to beat every fiber of stubbornness out of the boy until he truly broke.

Glax was not in the room and Iulio was glad. The boy had been chained to the wall every second for the past few days except for those times at night when Glax gave him to Mantell's friend. The Besalisk was probably checking last night's intake and making sure the droids were cleaning up everything.

All the better, really, since any second not spent with Glax was to be treasured.

The doors opened and Iulio jumped when he saw the Besalisk in the doorway. "Slept well, boy? We're going to have some fun." Glax grinned as he unchained Iulio and dragged him to the Besalisk's office, his harsh grip re-bruising the yellowing skin.

In Glax's office a shackle was waiting to be affixed to Iulio's ankle and the Besalisk wasted no time in doing so. Once more chained to a room, Iulio looked at Glax in fear as his fat warden sat down by his desk. Glax chuckled as he pulled on the chain, making the boy have to come to him in order not to fall down and be brought over anyway.

Iulio looked up at Glax with wide eyes, as a heavy hand pushed painfully on his shoulder until he was kneeling. "You've done so well pleasing the customers, boy, using your talents to satisfy them. It's my turn now. Make me happy your punishment will be lessened. After all, why would I seek to damage that which pleases me?"

Iulio looked at Glax, his entire body shaking with dread. He was panicking, his breath becoming labored when he remembered something. This was the day the Mandalorians were coming; they were going to come rescue him. They were going to save him from this den of scum and villainy, take him away from those who wanted nothing more than to cause him pain.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room and Iulio's head snapped to the side. His neck aching and his cheek stinging, Iulio looked at Glax who was glaring at him.

"Get to work!"

Iulio held a hand to his cheek, the pain threatening tears but he fought to keep them at bay. The Mandalorians were strong, they surely valued strength over weakness and would not be pleased that he had given in so easily to his adversary. If he did as Glax told him would that make him less worthy to be rescued?

"No." The word was out, he could not take it back and he tried to clamp control over his mounting fear.

Glax's face turned ugly, not that it was not before, and he slapped the boy again. The force of the blow caused Iulio to fall to the side but he cried out as Glax grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him up on his knees again. He shook the boy, while Iulio's hands were captured in another large hand and his remaining hands grabbed the boy by the legs.

"What must I do to erase your disobedience for good, boy? I have half a mind to contact Gorgon and persuade him to cease trying to rehabilitate you and let me keep you forever! You're mine and you will do as I say!"

"No." That definite word of denial came out again. Iulio knew making Glax angry was not a good idea but at this point, with freedom so close, he was beyond caring.

"So be it!" Glax threw Iulio to the ground and was on him before the boy could move.

Iulio's hands were pinned above his head by one upper hand while the lower hands grabbed his legs and pulled them roughly away. The strain to his arms and legs caused Iulio to cry out and try to thrash his way out from under Glax but the Besalisk used his weight to pin the small body beneath him. Glax's free hand went for Iulio's trousers, tearing at them and the sharp nails stung the boy's skin as they dug into him without mercy.

"You brought this on yourself, boy! I would not have done this had you not defied me, but now it is time to truly break you beyond repair!"

Iulio would not give up without a fight and he kept trying to twist his body to every side. His plan was to make as hard for Glax to carry out his wicked scheme as possible but the Besalisk had more experience in how to cowl reluctant padawans in this position. The hand holding his hands quickly pulled his arms out, wrenching them with a scream from the boy. The same was done to Iulio's legs, making the muscles feel wrenched out as the limbs were bent and then pulled hard to the right and left.

The boy screamed; his movements stilling as this new pain immobilized him. His muscles begged for relief but Iulio was helpless to ease his pain as Glax moved above him, pulling at his trousers with a free hand since Iulio had stopped struggling. The flimsy material gave way easily beneath Glax's hard tugging and Iulio cried out as the trousers were pushed away.

"This is your fault, boy!" Glax said as his hands wrapped around the boy's thighs. "All your fault."

Iulio yelled as one hand's sharp nails were raked down his back, shredding the fabric and scratching the skin beneath. Glax was taking his time, savoring the boy's fear and helplessness before conquering the stubborn, little fool. Making the boy watch what happened had not worked, beating him had not worked, but this last resort never failed to quell the rebellion in even the most stubbornness of padawans. Older boys and girls had broken just as Iulio would now, the outcome was inevitable and Glax would enjoy taking the spoils.

Glax used his hand to turn Iulio's head so that he could see the Besalisk above him. "Little fool," he growled with pleasure, "only now do you understand what you were protected from."

**AN: Sorry about the wait but as you can see this chapter was not easy to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter summary: Time for Glax to pay.**

There was nothing Iulio could do and he knew it. He was cut off from the Force, pinned down by a heavy weight that in his present malnourished state he had not the slightest hope of overthrowing. His defiance was gone, replaced by tears of frustration for being so weak and pathetic.

The tinted window overlooking the cantina below shattered into a thousand pieces. Glax took the brunt of the assault, his large body protecting Iulio unintentionally from the fragmented glass that flew everywhere. The sprinkling shards cut into the Besalisk's skin and some lodged there completely.

Glax screamed in his language and looked up. Iulio turned his head as well to see what had caused the window to break and his eyes opened wide when he saw the two Mandalorians stand up. Ordo Mantell and Bel Ferrel had their customized blasters aimed at Glax, and Sef Timmon and Jerr Haldon came in through the door.

"Back away from him slowly, Glax," Ordo ordered.

Glax shifted above Iulio, taking in the situation before lifting the boy with his top arms. "You want the boy, Mandi? Then you can have him!"

Glax threw Iulio towards Ordo and tried to jump through the broken window but a couple rounds from Sef stopped him.

"Those were just to burn, Besalisk, next goes somewhere more permanent."

Glax held up his hands, "What do you want! Are you sore I didn't keep the boy untouched for you? Business is business, I had other customers who wanted him and he's just on loan to me. His owner wanted him broken in, who was I to refuse?"

"You sick piece of—" Ordo started but Bel stopped him before pushing Iulio in Jerr's direction.

"Haldon, get him some clothes and treat his injuries, we'll let you know when we're done here."

Jerr drew the shaking Iulio away and the other three Mandalorians looked at the Besalisk. "You're going to tell us everything about the operation you've got going on here, Glax," Ordo said.

"Or what?" Glax snapped but yelped when a bolt from Ordo's blaster burned his leg.

"There is no 'or', Glax. You will tell us everything we want to know and you will do it now. How many bed slaves upstairs?"

"Five," Glax answered, they could easily have found that out on their own so he did not see the need to lie. "Three boys, two girls."

"Are they all Force-users?"

"Yes."

"Who sends them to you?" When Glax took to long answering he screamed as a deeper burn hit his side. "Who sends the padawans to you?"

Glax shook his head, "I can't, I can't—" The Besalsik yelped as Sef burned a hand, "You don't understand! The Jedi—"

"I want a name, Glax!" Ordo said, burning a knee. "Who has been your contact? Who brings those kids here?"

It took a few more burns before Glax gave up the name, "Master Fy Gorgon."

"Why does he bring them here?"

"The Jedi Order pride themselves on detachment, no emotion," Glax laughed through his pain. "Those padawans and knights who cannot control themselves are sent to me for training against the evils of passion. I give them nothing but pain, making them so afraid of touching anyone less they hurt them so that they will follow the Jedi code gladly. This has worked for decades, of course there is one or two who will never learn, who will try to be defiant or not reject my lessons as the others do. These Gorgon dismisses and leaves in my care and I find them," Glax grinned, "comfortable homes, after I've used them up of course."

Ordo burned along Glax's stomach, "Did you keep the names of those you gave them to? Where is all this information stored?"

"My computer," Glax growled, "passcode 1050."

"Then I guess we don't need you anymore do we?" Sef raised his blaster, prepared to shoot a round between Glax's eyes.

"Such a mighty Mandi," Glax taunted.

"No," said Ordo, stopped Sef. "Force him out on the cantina floor, he's mine."

Glax was made to stand while Ordo stripped himself of his jet pack and rifle and side arm. "You think you can take me on hand-to-hand, Mandi?" Glax sneered, some of his earlier confidence coming back.

"This is for Iulio," Ordo said, and every other boy and girl you've dishonored."

**AN: So, are people losing interest? Just asking 'cause I haven't gotten any reviews lately. I like the idea I had for this story but t's just not coming together as good as my Transformers ****fix.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the support and reviews!**

Glax flexed his hands, grinning through his pain as he hefted his bulk in a good position to fight. The burns from the blasters stung like nothing he'd ever felt before but his thick, fat hide helped somewhat and he was pretty confident that he could take the skinny, armored Mandalorian in a fistfight. Four hands, after all, were better than two.

Ordo was not worried in the slightest and seeing Glax's confidence made the human grin beneath his helmet. The Mandalorian would not waste time attacking the body or legs; those areas were well padded with fat to make any attempt at inflicting damage pointless. Instead, Ordo would focus on the arms and head, plus any chance to score a hit at one of the many blaster burns would score points as well. By the time this fight was over Glax would be begging for the Mandalorian to stop.

The two combatants circled each other, the Besalisk moving gingerly on his burned legs. Ordo feinted, drawing Glax to swing at him while ducking under the Besalisk's arms, grabbing one, and striking with a back fist at an elbow. There was a satisfying snap and Glax howled, his vocals straining to reach higher decimals than were possible for his race.

Glax stumbled forward before turning to look at his one limp arm. The elbow was pointing in the opposite direction of where it should have been and the lower arm swayed like a limp rag doll. Ordo grinned at this first strike and became aware of the growing audience.

Bel had brought down the five teenagers from upstairs and they looked worse than Iulio. All five were almost adults, even by their own society standards, but awfully thin and bruised. The boys wore knee length shorts and the girls wore too large shirts that stopped mid thigh. They looked more like wild urchins than members of the Jedi Order.

Glax caught Ordo while the Mandalorian was distracted and the Besalisk used his remaining three arms to squeeze the human. Ordo berated himself for his lack of concentration as he brought up his leg to hit Glax on one of the burns on his stomach. It took a few more kicks before the Besalisk dropped him and they were back to circling each other.

Ordo ducked under Glax's lunge and turned in time to jump on the Besalisk's back. Using two fingers, he jabbed quickly at Glax's right eye, hitting it with enough force to move it back in the Besalisk's head. Glax tried to turn his three arms at an angle to reach Ordo but the Mandalorian merely hung on with his legs and grabbed one incoming hand. Snapping it to the right there was a satisfying crunch on bone and before Glax could recover Ordo punched at any burn marks within reach.

Glax knew he was fighting for his life but he started to think that maybe death would be preferable. The Besalisk made one last effort to inflict some damage on the Mandalorian, but Ordo's smaller size worked in his favor as he was able to dodge the angry swipes that Glax made at him.

"Stop playing with him!" Sef shouted, and Ordo moved in close to blind the other eye.

Glax fell with a cry of pain that filled the cantina with its intensity. "Kill me!" The Besalisk cried, blood streaming from his eyes and two arms hanging limply.

Ordo took a step back and looked at the assembled Force-users. "Look at him," he said, their eyes obeying more out of a meekness to obey than any real desire to see their tormentor in such a state. "Take a good look at him. This is the thing you have feared, the nightmare that plagued your nights with pain and humiliation. He is ended, no will no longer hurt you nor anyone else." Ordo turned to the quivering Besalisk before him, "I told you that you would beg for death, Glax, for all the good that it will do you. I won't kill you, Glax. The agony I leave you in will be more than sufficient as payment for what you have done to these and all those in the past who were sent here. As you took everything from these young ones I will take everything from you. This cantina will burn, your credit hoard drained and I shall leave you, blind, to wander the lower caste of Coruscant. Every scream from a child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish, every woman who shouts, "what is that thing?", will echo in your untouched ears for the remaining of your lifespan. And while you stumble your way through the dark think of every one of those whom you locked up in here and know that this is their revenge."

Sef stepped forward and helped Ordo haul up the Besalisk. "No! You can't do this!" Glax screamed, as they dragged him to the door. "Kill me! Kill me!"

Bel turned to the six padawans, as Iulio had been brought by Jerr back in time to hear Ordo. "Jerr, set fire to the place while I take them out." Iulio went instantly to Bel's side, not flinching at all when the big Mandalorian put an arm around his shoulders but the other five hesitantly went to him. Bel was a patient man, luckily, and made sure all six were comfortable with his movements before leading them out of the cantina.

Since the street's main activity came at night there was no one around at that time of day. Glax was gone, having been escorted by Ordo and Sef farther away so that Sef could get in a few punches of his own. Bel gathered the padawans near an alleyway where they would be sheltered from most lines of sight but could still see the _Golden Tongue_.

Inside the cantina, Jerr wasted no time in smashing several alcoholic bottles and lighting the flammable liquid on fire. Bel watched the faces of the teenagers around him, noting the relief and incredulity when they saw the flames through the windows. He could not blame them for being so skeptical that the hellish lifestyle they had been forced to lead was over.

The news that night of the burning down of the _Golden Tongue_ was received with mixed feelings. Other cantina owners were relieved to have such a competition removed and patrons who liked Glax's bar were disappointed to lose such satisfying place. High up at the Jedi Tenple, a Jedi master heard the news and for a moment felt panic.

Then he smiled and relaxed, "Just a freak accident I'm sure, my dear, nothing to concern ourselves with. Oh don't look at me like that, anger is not a good thing after all and there are so many other ways to put your energy to good use." Fy Gorgon leaned forward, "What is the use of disobedience now since the boy is dead? You might as well get back to work before I add an hour to your punishment."

**AN: So, like what happened to Glax? Any ideas on who Gorgon is talking to? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm so sorry for this late update. Absolutely unforgivable I know. I got wrapped up in my Transformers fic and this story was giving me writer's block, but hopefully we'll be on the roll now.**

Iulio looked around the safe house in wonderment. The apartment the Mandalorians had brought them to was not dingy or dark, but very clean and pest free. The mercenaries quickly set about making the six children comfortable while Bel set-up a med station of such sort in a corner.

Since Iulio had already received medical attention he decided to stand off to the side while the older Mandalorian worked. Sef looked like he was setting up perimeter monitors while Jerr saw to Ordo's bruised hands. Besalisk skin was tough and while Ordo might have been the victor he did not escape from the fight unscathed. Iulio winced in sympathy as Jerr pulled the other Mandalorian's gloves away to reveal the bruised knuckles.

Ordo looked up to see Iulio watching and motioned him forward. "I'm alright, Iulio, I've had worse."

Jerr chuckled, "You bet he has! These are just love taps compared to the injuries we've all sustained over the years."

Iulio nodded absently and wrapped his arms around his chest. Now that he was away from the _Golden Tongue_ and Glax's clutches everything came crashing down around him, he was under no illusions what he had escaped from the Besalisk and he realized that he owed the Mandalorians more than he could ever repay them. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and drew him towards an armored chest; a hand carded its way through his hair as he desperately tried to control his breathing.

"Just let it out, Iulio," Ordo whispered in his ear. "You're safe now."

That did it and Iulio found the tears escaping his eyes. "If… If you hadn't come…"

"Shh." Jerr studiously ignored what was happening as he finished applying the bacta to Ordo's other hand. Once he was sure all of his friend's bruises were seen to, the green armored Mandalorian moved away to assist Bel. "Don't dwell on what might have happened, Iulio, the important fact is that it didn't happen."

Iulio nodded and found himself relaxing in the Mandalorian's comforting hold. That, in and of itself, was surprising for Iulio had been sure he would have detested physical contact of any kind after what Glax had done. Perhaps he was able to be at ease to the Mandalorian's arms because of the way Ordo was holding him, it was contact that promised safety.

"What will happen to us now?" Iulio looked up to find one of the other padawans had spoken, their eyes going from one Mandalorian to the next in suspicion.

"Well lads," said Bel, as he finished placing a bacta patch over a large bruise on the young man's abdomen, "I reckon that depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have two options, as near as I can figure anyway." Bel shifted, watching the five padawans before him with old eyes, "We could try to find you places to live with jobs or you could accept sanctuary on Mandalore."

"But…" One of the girls softly protested. "But you Mandalorians hate Jedi."

"Not again," Sef groaned.

"It was a lie," Iulio said, before anyone else could speak. "They lied to us about the Mandalorians."

The other five padawans regarded him for a moment before the blond girl turned to Bel. "Can we not return to the Jedi temple?"

"What?" It was Sef who objected, had the situation been less serious Ordo might have laughed. "You want to go back to the very people who sent you to that _demagolka*_?"

"Why do you want to return there?" Bel asked.

The young man with black hair looked away from them. "I was there almost two years. What I saw and experienced…" He shook his head, "I cannot live anywhere where that might happen to me again. At the Jedi temple I know that from that, at least, I will be safe."

There were nods of agreement from the other four and Bel sighed. "That is, of course, your decision and none of us," he looked pointedly at Sef, "will stop you."

"I won't go back," Iulio whispered, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Nothing could ever make me want to go back there."

"Sef," asked Ordo, "do you have the codes?"

Sef nodded and handed a pad to Ordo, the blue armored Mandalorian quickly sifted through it to find what he was looking for. With swift fingers he rid Iulio of the tracker and the Force-suppressor, only to quickly catch him as the boy gasped in pain.

"Iulio?"

"It's alright," Iulio whispered, he looked up at Ordo. "It's just, the Force, I can feel it again."

Ordo continued to support him until Iulio's dizzy spell passed. The boy looked at the other padawans, "Did you know that Master Gorgon gave padawans who he deemed not sufficiently cowed to Glax forever? And that they were sold to the highest bidder, permanently?"

The shocked faces of the padawans were enough to show that they had not known. Ordo Mantell gently grasped Iulio's chin and tilted his face up, "Who is Master Gorgon?"

"The Jedi master in charge of discipline," One of the other padawans answered. "It's he that took us to the _Golden Tongue_ and he's the one that collects us after our period of punishment is over."

Bel leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin, "You know, _vod_, it is quite possible that the whole Jedi order is not aware of this."

* **someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster**


	12. Chapter 12

Sef was against the plan from the start; he wanted everyone to understand that. It was foolhardy, reckless and they were all going to get killed for sure. He pointed out the flaws in the plan, how things could go wrong at any moment but, as usual, Ordo just ignored his quibbling, the _di'kut_.

The padawans had been the most hesitant about the plan, and really who could blame them? "If you want to stop this from happening to more children then it will be necessary to face Gorgon, but we will understand if you are not ready and you can stay here." Even Sef had been surprised that all the padawans, even little Iulio, had opted to go with them. It certainly had not been an easy decision, yet the Mandalorains found themselves respecting the young Force-users for at least being willing to face their fear.

So here they were now, the four noble Mandalorians escorting the padawans up the stairs of the Jedi Temple. Sef snorted inside his helmet, it really was the stupidest plan in the galaxy. Oh sure, march right into the Jedi stronghold as pretty as you please and sit down before the council for tea and crumpets, nothing to worry about in the slightest. They were all going to die.

A full robed Jedi with a hidden face met them at the door, "A Sentinel" Iulio informed them. Without preamble the Mandalorians were shown in, but, of course, getting an audience with the Jedi Council was not so easy. They stood in the large lobby of the Jedi Temple; four heavily armored and armed Mandalorians with six wide-eyed, still slightly bruised padawans.

"To see someone, you are here for, hmm?" Ordo, to be perfectly honest, was not sure what to make of the very tiny, green alien. The large eyes regarded the group with an openness none of the Mandalorians had ever seen on a Jedi's face, though Sef was more concerned that the old Jedi would topple over before they had accomplished anything.

"Master Yoda," one of the older padawans whispered and Bel actually surprised the rest of his friends by bowing slightly to the small green alien. He, unlike the other Mandalorians, had heard tales of the wisdom and fighting skill of this Jedi master.

Yoda appraised the group with grave eyes. He had been teaching a class of younglings across the lobby when he saw the Mandalorians and had promptly handed his class over to someone else to see what was happening. He recognized the padawans and was utterly perplexed at seeing them; Yoda resolved that the situation must be cleared up immediately.

So it was that the Mandalorians found themselves, and their charges, being steered towards an elevator. Yoda led the way, passing the time in the elevator by feeling through the Force the minds of the padawans. What he found did not reassure him in anyway.

Iulio refused to let go of Ordo's hand the entire time, not that Mantell tried to shake him off at any point. He could see that the boy was scared, and he did not blame him. While Ordo had never been a fan of babying a teenager, in this rather unusual situation he was willing to make an exception, six exceptions really but the other five were content with just staying close to the other three Mandalorians.

The Jedi council was completely unprepared for the arrival of four Mandalorians and six padawans that they thought were somewhere else. However, as soon as Yoda stood before his chair he brought the council to order and asked the Mandalorians for an explanation. None of the Jedi Masters could believe the tale that both the padawans and mercenaries told.

Throughout the recounting of the misdeeds of Glax and Gorgon, Yoda began to look older and his eyes gazed on each padawan with an ever-deepening sadness. Sitting in his chair, Yoda called each child to come to him and the Mandalorians watched as the 700 year old Jedi placed his hands on each padawan's face and waited a moment before moving on to the next one.

"Such pain, these young ones have suffered, impossible, it is, to leave the perpetrator unpunished." There were nods of ascent from all around and Yoda motioned for the Mandalorians to withdraw, "See you, Gorgon must not, be caught unawares, he must."

The Mandalorians and the padawans withdrew so that they were out of sight of the elevator. Sentinels were called and stationed about the council chamber. When all was made ready, Master Fy Gorgon was summoned to appear before the Jedi Council.

Ordo found himself tensing when the doors opened. He studied with great care the Jedi who entered, noting the race and looking up what was available about that particular species' weak points. While Mantell was all for the Jedi handling the situation he was certainly going to prepare himself just in case. One never knew how things were going to go even when the plans were well made after all.

When Fy Gorgon got the summons from the council he was not worried. He had received many such summonses in the past to come collect a padawan for discipline and so was thinking that this was yet another such occasion. After all, when one has been working on such a scheme for over two decades now one can get a little cocky and start to think he'll never get caught.

Stepping into the council chamber quickly showed Gorgon that he was wrong. First off, there was no padawan standing before the council looking up at him fearfully. Secondly, there were far too many Sentinels in the room. Nevertheless, Gorgon walked to the middle of the room and faced Yoda, who was the unofficial head of the council and by far the oldest.

"Summoned you, we have," Yoda said, "to answer on the charges brought against you."

Gorgon lost his easy smile, "What charges?"

"You have been charged with neglect for the wellbeing of the padawans entrusted to you for discipline," another Jedi Master said. "You have been charged with putting them in dangerous situations that are not at all beneficial for their health and well being."

"You have been charged with breaking the Jedi codes," another councilmember put in. "You are accused of causing mental and physical torture to padawans."

"Who has dared accuse me of so?" Gorgon asked, trying to sound indignant that anyone could bring such accusations against him but inside he was starting to feel afraid.

"I do," Ordo said, stepping forward.

The response was immediate, after Gorgon got over the official shock of course.


	13. Chapter 13

Gorgon activated his lightsaber and force pushed the Sentinels who charged him. He did a black flip and was in front of Ordo Mantell in a second, lashing out with his saber at the Mandalorian with a look of outrage on his face. The Jedi Masters were on their feet with their lightsabers out but they held back, as they knew that too many people rushing in would only result in lost limbs.

Ordo quickly raised his arms, using his gauntlets to block Gorgon's lightsaber. The Mandalorian did not need to be told that the council chamber was a bad room for a fight, it was too cramped with people and having the children there only made the situation that much more difficult. His weapon choice was limited as pulling his blasters would only have laser bolts flying all over the place. So, Ordo did the only thing he could.

Gorgon swung at him and Ordo ducked, coming up behind the rogue Jedi. Securing a hold of Gorgon, being sure to imprison the wrist that held the lightsaber, Ordo activated his jet pack and flew threw the nearest window. His HUD told him that Bel and Sef had joined him in flight, while Jerr hung back with the padawans. That was good, for he would not have wanted Iulio to be left alone with the Jedi masters.

The impromptu takeoff was not long, for Gorgon used the Force to push Ordo away. While the Jedi free fell to the temple garden below, Ordo spun in the other direction head over heels and his HUD flashing a warning red light across his visor. Bel and Sef were, luckily, not caught in the Force push and so were able to dive down after Gorgon, having to trust that Ordo would be able to right himself on his own.

Gorgon landed in the garden brought his lightsaber up to deflect the shots the red Mandalorian blasted at him. Three Jedi Knights came running, their lightsabers drawn but looking upon the scene with confusion. Gorgon smiled, knowing full well how he could use the situation to his advantage.

"We're under attack!" He shouted at the knights, "Defend your home!"

The three came forward, igniting their lightsabers as they rushed the two Mandalorians. Sef swore at this, shooting a tranquilizer dart at one knight before he had to dodge the attack from another. Bel avoided the last knight's swing at him and grabbed the saber arm, twisting the wrist until the Jedi was forced to let go of his lightsaber.

Gorgon used this distraction to continue making his retreat, only to run into two Sentinels at the garden's gate. "Fy Gorgon, you are under arrest."

Gorgon smirked, "Oh, am I?" The Sentinels ignited their yellow blades but Gorgon was already in motion. He used the Force to rip two statues from their bases and send them hurling at the Sentinels. While the temple defenders were busy slicing the statuary in half, Gorgon leapt forward and drove his blade first through one Sentinel and then the other. He felt their deaths in the Force, as he was sure every Jedi in the temple did, but he did not allow their passing to faze him.

Then he felt it, shock and outrage ripple through the Force. The Jedi council had obviously announced that he was to be stopped, Gorgon was sorry only because he would not be able to return to his rooms to collect his padawan without being spotted. Oh well, he could get one from one of the other discipline sites he had set up, Glax's cantina had not been the only place after all.

Gorgon headed for the wall, intending to scale it to the other side, but a warning through the Force stopped him. Blaster fire rained down upon him and Gorgon used his lightsaber to deflect the bolts away from him. The Mandalorian above him prepared to land, sheathing his blasters quickly so he could activate the flamethrower on his wrist.

Unable to use his lightsaber to keep the fire from hurting him, Gorgon had to quickly shed his robe when the flames caught hold of the material. While the Jedi was distracted, Ordo fired the rocket from his jet pack and watched the blast knock Gorgon away. Mantell then moved in, firing his blasters at the hilt of Gorgon's lightsaber.

The Jedi was forced to drop his saber, lest his fingers get burned, and Ordo fired a precise shot that blasted the hilt. The Mandalorian did not need to be a Force-user to feel Gorgon's rage, it wrapped around his throat, choking him while at the same pulling him closer to the crazed Jedi. Gorgon used the Force to roughly tug the Mandalorian's helmet off, his lips curling into a cruel grin as he saw the gagging man's face revealed.

"I don't know how you got involved in this, armored freak, but I will make sure you regret it," Gorgon snarled, tightening the Force choke even more.

Ordo wanted to make a witty comeback but was too busy trying not to panic against the strangling hold. Blood started to drip out of his nose, the pounding in his head increasing as he began to realize that this was the end, wildly he activated his vibro blade and lashed out, hoping to hit the Jedi. Gorgon laughed at the futile attempts to strike him, the Mandalorian was not even close enough to hit him.

"Time to die." Gorgon summoned his lightsaber, lifting the Mandalorian up through the Force. The hilt in his hand, Gorgon drew his other hand down toward his chest, bringing the choking man in while he thrust up with the hilt of his blade, hitting the activation button as he did do.

Gorgon lightened up on his chokehold so he could hear the man scream. The burning pain that scorched into Ordo's lower abdomen, right beneath his chest plate, did indeed make him cry out but it was not the howl of anguish either of them expected. The lightsaber sputtered, only flaring to life for a second, the blade extending out a centimeter before extinguishing completely.

"Guess…your battery…expired," Ordo forced the words out, meeting the hateful glare that was thrown at him with as cool a look as he could muster.

Gorgon snarled, using the Force to slam the Mandalorian hard into the ground. "I don't need a lightsaber to kill you!" To back up his words, Gorgon summoned the darkness within himself, his hatred against this unknown man who had ruined his set-up, and blue Force lightning shot out through his fingertips. The garden was filled with a scream then, as the sound was torn from Ordo's already abused throat and he could not stop it from escaping. Never had he ever felt such pain like this before, such agony searing into every fiber of his body at once, igniting his very bones on fire.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. As always, please review, they help. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Shorty McGee: Welcome and thanks for the review! Yes, I know torture is illegal, but I'm addicted to cliffhangers, gotta use them. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**SaneySlayer: Picky.**

**Snow Shadow 17: Welcome and thanks for the review. Glad you like my story.**

Ordo did not hear his name, he did not notice Bel sock Gorgon in the face or

see the Jedi stumble away. He was not even aware that the lightning had stopped, as he could still feel it coursing through his shaking body. Ordo pawed at the ground, dry heaving and gasping for air. He was vaguely aware of the pressure on his shoulder, a hand grasping him and a voice booming in his ears yet he could not make out the words.

Blearily he opened his eyes to see Sef looking down at him, and he must have been far goner than he thought to think that Timmon was looking at him with concern. Sef was never concerned; he was too hardhearted for that. Of course neither of the Mandalorians had any time to talk as Gorgon sent Bel flying towards them, skidding to a stop beside Sef.

Timmon was on his feet, firing his blaster at the approaching Jedi while Bel righted himself. Ordo fought off the pain, struggling for coordination as his arms and legs felt like they were all over the place instead of where he wanted them to be. Through blurry eyes, he watched Sef and Bel tackle Gorgon, getting as many punches and kicks in before they were each blasted away a short spurt of a Force push from the Jedi. Ordo scrambled to his feet, running towards Gorgon even as Bel moved his hand to fire a line from his wrist. The dart imbedded itself into Gorgon's arm and an electrical current traveled quickly up the line and zapped the Jedi.

Gorgon cried out before grabbing the line and pulling, making Bel stumble towards the Jedi. Bel brought out his vibro blade and swung at Gorgon, but the Jedi grabbed his hand and twisted it inwards, shoving the blade into Ferrel's neck. Bel choked as blood welled up in his throat and splattered the inside of his helmet.

"No!" Gorgon threw the red Mandalorian's body away from him as Ordo charged, jumping up to kick out with his legs when he got close enough. He felt deep satisfaction when he heard a bone break, an arm was hanging listlessly now and Ordo was determined that more bones would break before this fight was over. He launched himself at Gorgon, hitting where he knew the vital organs were the easiest to hurt. A well-placed kick to the groin had the Jedi doubling over, but Ordo did not give him time to recover, he grabbed Gorgon by the hair and tugged his head upwards to pummel the face that was no longer smirking.

Gorgon brought up his unbroken arm and used the Force to push Ordo away. But as the Jedi struggled to his feet, Sef Timmon came forward and activated his flamethrower. Ordo limped to Sef's side, wondering how much longer he could remain upright when everything in his body begged for the comfiest mattress in the universe to sleep a month on.

"Ordo snap out of it!" Sef shouted. The shrubbery had caught fire and Sef turned off the flamethrower, not seeing Gorgon anywhere in sight.

Ordo shook his head, attempting to clear it from the fuzziness that threatened to make him lose consciousness. Both Ordo and Sef cried out when they were hit by the Force lightning, sending them to the ground as a burnt Gorgon stepped out of his hiding place. His appearance had drastically changed from the suave, self-assured Jedi Master he had been to a crazed, blazing red-eyed, burnt monster. His hatred coursed through the two Mandalorians, electrifying their nervous systems and making them both scream in agony.

Gorgon had lost all frame of mind at this point, his only thought was to kill these men who had cost him his place in the Jedi order. Everything was ruined, his life of ease destroyed by these meddling Mandalorians. They had to pay!

The rogue Jedi was oblivious to everything around him, save torturing the two before him. Thus he did not feel the approaching Jedi behind him, nor did he hear the lightsaber activating. A green blade sliced through Gorgon's neck, neatly separating his head from his body and both pieces fell to the ground with a thump. Yoda landed on light feet, deactivating his blade as he looked sadly at the dead Geran.

"Trust you, we did," Yoda whispered. "Corrupted you, the dark side did."

The approaching Sentinels deactivated their own lightsabers, watching the groaning Mandalorians with wariness. Ordo ignored them all as he crawled his way to where Bel's inert form lay, pulling off the red helmet with trembling fingers. Bel's face was covered with blood, and his eyes stared unseeingly, Ordo closed them with a shaking hand, not even bothering to wonder if the mission had been worth the price. Bel would not have wanted it any other way, to give his life in protection of his friends and the padawans.

Sef was beside him, his body shaking but Ordo could not say anything. Blackness was swallowing his vision, making it extremely difficult to see what was going on around him. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, a voice that sounded like Iulio's reached his ears but his mind shut down before he could form a response.

Peeling back eyelids that weighed as heavy as bricks, Ordo blinked sluggishly as his eyes blurred his surroundings. He was fighting to be conscious right now, he could almost feel the sleeping drug in his system, making his limbs apathetic. What had happened? His body was numb, yet he was glad it did not hurt any more, though why it had hurt in the first place was a mystery.

A soft hand touched his forehead, soothing his panic before it could rise. "You are not supposed to be awake yet, your body still needs to rest. Sleep warrior, you're safe and so are your friends."

Lulled by the gentle voice, Ordo allowed himself to drift into sleep again. He did not dream, he was sure that he would but he was grateful when only blissful darkness accompanied him during his sleep. When he next awoke Ordo became aware of a small, warm body pressed against his side before he even opened his eyes.

Turning his head, Ordo smiled when he saw Iulio's curled up form next to him. The boy was sleeping deeply, a separate blanket tucked in around him and Ordo was glad to see that the bruising from Glax's beating was barely noticeable. Hearing movement to his right, Ordo turned and saw his bed was also being shared by Jedi Master Yoda, only he was sitting with his legs curled under him and watching the Mandalorian with eyes that saw a great deal. Far more than Ordo was comfortable the Jedi seeing.

"Care for you, he does," Yoda said. "Refused to leave your side, he did. Plan to take him with you, you do."

It was not a question but Ordo answered anyway. "Yes. Will you let him go?"

"If chooses to leave with you, he does, stop him I will not. Binding the Jedi Order is not, free to leave one can, if desire it they do."

"Gracious of you," a surly voice to Ordo's right said, and he turned to see Sef propped up on another bed. "What of the other padawans?"

"Wished to stay, a few have," Yoda answered. "And wished to go, two have asked."

"We will provide them a place to stay," Ordo said. "Bel had offered it to them before we came to the temple."

Iulio chose that moment to stretch and blink lazily up at Ordo. When he realized that the Mandalorian was awake he sprang up and threw himself at Ordo, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Omph!" Ordo grunted, smiling as he wrapped his own arms around the boy. "It's alright, Iulio, I'm all right."

"I was so scared," Iulio whispered. "You weren't moving, and you even stopped breathing at one point."

"I had a promise to keep," Ordo said. "I always keep my promises." Iulio looked up at with a shy smile and Ordo bent his head to bestow a kiss on top of the boy's head. "As soon as we're cleared to leave I'll take you home, Iulio."

"To Mandalore?"

"To Mandalore."


	15. Chapter 15

**Shorty McGee: Thank you, it is really hard, glad you like him though.**

**Kingdomheartsfan2: Welcome and thanks for the review! I'll certainly try.**

**SaneySlayer: First off, the fight with the Jedi Knights as not important but maybe I could go back to make it a wee bit longer. However, as for their not using the Force I draw your attention to the Jedi fights in the movies, a lot of which they go in lightsabers drawn and don't use the Force. Battle of Geonosis comes to mind, the Jedi dinosaur that goes after Count Dooku but gets killed by Jango, no Force used there. See how quickly some of those Jedi went down before the droids? Also, Gorgon was already disarmed, he lost his lightsaber back in chap.13, and Yoda beheaded the two clones who were going to kill him in Revenge of the Sith. When you see two people being tortured don't you go for the most effective way of stopping the torturer? I'm not a Star Wars die-hard fan, I've watched the movies, read a few books and comics but that's it.**

"For awhile there my insides felt like jelly," Sef said, as he pushed his feet to the floor, testing out the strength of his legs. "Just a big pile of goo held at bay by my skin."

From his position nearby, Jerr grimaced, "That's gross Sef." His eyes though watched Sef's every move, as he was under strict orders from the healer not to let Sef over do it.

Sef winked at Iulio, who was quite shocked by the action and almost forgot to smile back in return. Ordo was not even attempting standing yet; he was still struggling with sitting up without getting dizzy. Given his two bouts with the Force lightning the Jedi healer had cheerfully informed Ordo that he was lucky that his heart had not burst. Jedi sure knew how to make you feel better.

Iulio was plastered, once again, to Ordo's side, having drifted off to sleep about an hour ago. The other padawans, after they had each been looked over by a healer, were in another wing sleeping or speaking with the Jedi Masters who had been their teachers before they had been placed under Gorgon for discipline. Yoda had informed the three Mandalorians that the Jedi Council were investigating all of Gorgon's activities and known associates, the information that Jerr had taken from Glax's computers coming in quite handy to speed up the process of eliminating the trafficking. Any Jedi who had been given to Gorgon for discipline were being brought before the council for questioning on where they had been taken by the Geran.

"He's probably afraid you'll disappear," Jerr said, snapping Ordo out of his thoughts and he looked over at his friend before glancing down at his hand, which had been massaging Iulio's head. The boy did have his small hands holding onto Ordo's shirt like his life depended on it, even in sleep the grip had yet to relax. "Can't imagine what went through his head that week he waited for us to come back. Kid must have been scared out of his mind with what was going on and us nowhere in sight."

"We almost didn't make it in time," Ordo whispered. "If we had been even five minutes later it would have been too late to save him from one of the worst crimes in the galaxy. He would never have forgiven me if that happened, I would never have forgiven myself. I should have taken him that night we found him, it would have spared Iulio that hellish week and Bel would most likely still be alive."

"But would you have exposed Gorgon to the council?" The Mandalorians turned to see that one of the Jedi healer assistants, Marissa Nublar, had entered the medical wing. "Would you have rescued those other padawans or just grabbed Iulio and run?" The Mandalorians stared at her, and Marissa checked Ordo's vitals before continuing, "Do not worry about the things you could not have stopped, instead be thankful that you were able to save him."

"I suppose this is the part where you start spinning some Force-knowledge about fate and destiny?" Sef asked, leaning, Ordo noted, against the bed as he crossed his arms.

To her credit the Jedi healer did not allow Sef's prickly exterior to ruffle her, she smiled, albeit a little sadly if Ordo's opinion counted for anything. "Nothing is set in stone," she replied, "to speak of fate is to diminish a person's free will. Someone may have a destiny, but they still have a choice as to whether or not they will fulfill it." She met each of their eyes steadily, "Your actions have rescued seven padawans from the despicable clutches of Glax and Gorgon, and alerted the council to what they had been blind to."

"Seven?" Jerr asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Sef and Ordo were as equally confused.

"Were you not told?" she asked. "Gorgon had a padawan in his quarters, Amia Fullis—"

"Where is she?" Iulio's head snapped up, his eyes alert and staring at Nublar, and Ordo wondered how long the boy had been awake.

"She's recovering," Nublar answered. "If you wish to see her she is in the nest wing."

Iulio was up, pushing aside the blanket, but Ordo caught his arm. "Iulio, what's—"

"I know her!" Iulio said. "She's—" He hesitated, biting his lip and looking down.

Ordo cupped the boy's chin and made him look up, "Tell me, Iulio."

"She's the one I kissed," he whispered at last.

"You what?" Jerr said, quite stupidly he had to admit to himself but his brain had frozen. He could not process what he had heard.

"Are you telling me," Sef interjected with his piece, "that you were sent to that hellhole for two years because of a kiss?"

Iulio nodded, looking at Ordo's with fear and shame. Mantell sighed as he ruffled the boy's head, trying to calm Iulio down before he panicked. "Why did you kiss her?"

Iulio licked his suddenly dry lips, "We had gone on a tour to a museum and when we were leaving the building Amia and I saw these two people kissing. We were curious as to why they would want to do that, so when we got back to the temple we just…" Iulio shrugged his shoulders. "Our teacher saw us and called Master Gorgon at once, he said we would be split up for our discipline since having us together would only cause trouble. When I got to the _Golden Tongue_ I was so scared that she had wound up in a similar place, and I often wondered if I would ever see her again."

"Iulio," Ordo said, struggling to say the right words, as he did not want to frighten the boy any further. "While you were too young to be doing such an act, as you are most likely still ignorant of what even such a small action as that can lead to, being punished for it was unjust. When we get to Mandalore I will teach you on a need-to-know basis, but we will not broach the subject for some time as I think you need a much needed opportunity to be a child first before you must be a man. Now, go see your friend and assure yourself that she is doing well."

"Yes Ordo-_buir_," Iulio said, sliding from the bed and rushing out of the doors, completely missing the expression on Mantell's face.

At the chuckles to his right, Ordo turned to stare at Sef and Jerr, "Which one of you taught him to say that?"

"_Ori'vod_," Jerr said, smiling from ear-to-ear, "do you not intend to adopt him?"

"Of course I do!" Ordo desperately wished he could stand, but he knew his legs were not ready for the strain.

"Then I do not see what the problem is," Sef dismissed. "Shall we get you a _birikad_?"

Ordo glared, "Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?"

"Nayc, vod!" Sef protested.

"Then mind your mouth!"

"Kaysh guur' skraan," Jerr said, jerking a thumb at Sef and grinning at Ordo.

"You stay out of this!" Sef snapped.

Jerr held his hands up in surrender and Ordo turned to the Jedi healer. "You seem to know a great deal about Glax and Gorgon, why is that?"

He regretted the question when he saw the deep sadness in her eyes. "Gorgon had been running his 'discipline system' for over two decades, before you came none of the padawans or knights were rescued from the hellish life he forced on them. They had to serve their punishments, some as long as four years, before they had to prove to him that they would never again touch another in order to be allowed back to the temple. Some were strong enough to rise above the pain and shame they had endured and go on to be worthy of their place among the Jedi, others wanted nothing more to do then to shut themselves within the walls of the temple and never leave. They became historians, librarians, craftsmen and healers." She looked at them, their mood having sobered at her words and she could tell that they had made the connection without her needing to spell it out. "I became a healer so that I would be in the position to assist those who returned from Gorgon's clutches, I was determined to offer them help when none had been offered to me. I know now that no one knew and Gorgon was not about to send any of us to a healer. I will not forgive myself for thinking his method had been sanctioned by the council, but I can take comfort from the number of padawans and knights I was able to help."

She left them then, turning to exit the room but Ordo called after her. "_Ke'pare Jetii_!" She turned to him, her brow raised questioningly, "I think you are worthy of being a Jedi. It takes courage and an ounce of bravery to stand up and help, especially when you know no one else will. I do not doubt that they were all grateful to you for you assistance, even if it was only a little. You made a choice, as did we, and good came of it."

Marissa Nublar smiled and nodded, exiting the medical wing with only a whisper of movement.

"Do you think he is _haryc b'aalyc_?" Sef asked Jerr, and Haldon tried to hide his snort behind a hand but Ordo heard him.

"_K'uur ade_!"

**Buir – **parent

**Ori'vod – **big brother

**Birikad – **baby carrying harness

**Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod – **Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?

**Nayc, vod – **no, brother

**Kaysh guur' skraan – **He's an idiot**; Literally: **His brain cell's lonely

**Ke'pare Jetii – **wait Jedi

**Haryc b'aalyc – **tired and emotional**, euphemism for **drunk**.**

**K'uur ade – **hush children


	16. Chapter 16

**Kingdomheartsfan2: Thanks, it's definitely been a challenge as my first Star Wars fic, but I'm glad it's turning out better than I thought it would. Sadly it will be coming to an end.**

**Shorty McGee: Hope you got my message and were able to find the site. **

**SaneySlayer: Ok, so I went back and read the part in chapter 13 that's been causing such strife and the fight Sef and Bel have with the Jedi knights is not short, I just shift the focus to follow Gorgon since what he's doing is more important and I don't have the talent of a movie to go back and forth between fight scenes. Gorgon dispatches two Sentinels and then literally beats Ordo up pretty good before Bel and Sef are able to come to their friend's aid. So during that time they, Sef and Bel are still fighting the knights and who's to say that the knights did not use the Force during that time? On to Yoda, I'm laying that one to rest, I'm not going to argue about his beheading Gorgon and I'm not going to change it. Case closed.**

Ordo Mantell was never happier until he was finally able to walk without requiring assistance. He was still fighting temporary dizzy spells and a queasy stomach but those things were not important, he could walk which meant he stood fighting chance and that was what mattered. That and finally being able to leave the Jedi Temple, never before had Ordo thought he would be so happy to quit a comfortable bed but one week in the company of Jedi had been pushing the limits of his patience.

While he had managed to tolerate the presence of Yoda and the healer's assistant, Marissa Nublar, Ordo could not say the same for everyone else he had met. Like the master healer who had thought it best to stick his nose where it was not wanted and inquire on why Ordo led such a violent life. Would not his time be better served seeking to bring peace to the galaxy rather than causing more violence? Ordo mentally snorted, _I refuse to bear the galaxy on my shoulders, let the _Jetii_ worry about the bigger problems, worrying about two planets fighting over mining rights didn't help them notice what was happening right beneath their feet did it_? _Iulio and the others would never been rescued by the _Jetii. _I'm not a good man, I've done things I'm not proud of, things I've tried to excuse by saying 'they made me do it' but in the end I made the choice to carry out their orders instead of saying 'no'_.

_The only reason I can get up in the morning and face myself is because of one person, Jaster Mantell. I couldn't tell you what he saw in me, a skinny, dirty waif who acted like a loyal house pet even though I knew I would get kicked more often than gently patted. He rescued me; I feel no shame in admitting that. He taught me that I could live a different life, that I was worthy to lift my head and fight back against those who would have crushed me. Jaster, my_ buir, _taught me honor, and the Mandalorian way, he helped me overcome the demons of my past_.

_The_ Jetii _have their own code and way of life, and I have mine_. _They do not see that for all their self-righteousness and preachiness for peace and justice that the system is unbalanced, there are those less fortunate souls that slip through the cracks, under their radar of notice. I live by the Mandalorian code, but I do have my own sense of justice, there is a line I will not cross_. I know I cannot stop every dishonorable deed, I cannot be everywhere at once, but what I can do I will do.

_I will not tolerate a man hitting a woman. I do not speak of those women who are bounty hunters, warriors or assassins, those women, as Jaster would say, have chosen to forfeit male protection by their career choices_. _They must stand up for themselves, or else abandon their way of life. No, I speak of those women who have not taken up weapons, save only in the direst of situations when they find they must defend themselves against those who should have been their protectors_. I have stopped many a male from hitting a female, these males thought they were men, they thought they were tough, but up against an opponent who refused to cower their so called 'strength' fell short. They were not men, they were cowards for that is what a male is who will strike a defenseless female.

_I will not turn my back on the abuse of a child. Jaster showed me what a normal childhood should be like, even though I was sixteen when he found me, he made me realize how wrongly I had been treated_. _I know children must be taught rules, and be punished accordingly if they break a rule, but not beaten. A child should never be beaten_.

_I will not condone slavery. No matter what the person has done to wind him in chains to another, a collar is not the answer. A master may be well intentioned, or treat his slaves well, but he will inevitably die or be forced to sell his slaves due to a fall in revenue. The new master will not be so kind, he will not see the slaves as people but as cattle, fit for nothing but to crawl in his presence and lick his boots. Inevitably a slave will be mistreated somewhere down the line; there are no guarantees in that trade and it is the slave who will suffer. I have freed a few, the ones I was able to identify and who accepted my help. There were those who did not though, some who were elderly who saw no point in trying to make their way in a galaxy on their own when all their needs were met by their master. Then there were others who would trust me to help them, afraid of the unknown and thinking where they were was the lesser of two evils._ _I could not force my help on them, for a loyal slave is the best watchdog you could have and can raise an alarm that no technological tool can disable_.

Ordo donned his armor, meticulously checking each piece as he did so. He had been able to give it a thorough cleaning while he had been on bed rest and it looked better than it had in awhile. The constant moving of Mantell's lifestyle did not often allow time for long stays and there was nowhere but Mandalore that he trusted to sleep without his armor on.

_Jaster-buir said he was proud of me before he died, to no finer son could he have passed his legacy_. _I know he would have approved of Iulio, although I have no woman to walk beside me I have found a son to continue the line. Iulio will be a credit to our clan, but I will not rush him into being an adult, as Jaster did not rush me. First the inner scars must be healed, the fears laid to rest and only then will he be able to be a man._

His armor once more in place and feeling less exposed, Ordo left the healing wing and found Iulio waiting for him. The boy tucked into his side easily, and they walked down the hallway to where the lift was. Sef and Jerr were waiting for them out in the courtyard, having gone on ahead to see which of the five padawans had elected to leave with them.

Ordo had issued the invitation to all of them of course, but he rather felt the more damaged ones would choose to stay hidden within the walls of the temple, like Amia Fullis. Ordo had not met the girl but he hoped that she would recover. Iulio had been dejected when he had returned from his visit with her and had not gone back to see her, from the little Ordo had managed to get out of him it seemed the girl had screamed when she had seen Iulio and refused to believe that he was alive.

"What the matter, Iulio?" Ordo asked, having noticed that the boy had started to look apprehensive.

"Do you think any of the others will come with us?" he asked, worrying his lip between his teeth. "What if they think I'm a coward for running away with you and not facing the Order?"  
Ordo gently tapped on the boy's chin and Iulio released his lip, feeling embarrassed at the fact that he had to be reprimanded once again for the nervous habit.

"First, you're not a coward and you're not running away. You're actually being quite brave in leaving behind what you have known to accept a life you know next to nothing about. The others have all suffered a great deal more than you, Iulio. I say that not to make light of wht you went through, but because they were at the _Golden Tongue_ longer. I would not blame any of them for not trusting us to take care of them. Then again, they may choose to leave because they do not trust the Jedi to take care of them." The lift doors opened. "Come, let us see if you will have any brothers or sisters joining you."

**AN: There might just be one more chapter, or an epilogue, not sure yet.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Daywalker03: Welcome and thanks for the review! **

**Shorty McGee: First off, thanks, I do try to put a lot of work into my stories. Secondly, thanks for pointing that out, my beta-reader missed it.**

**Kingdomheartsfan2: Thanks, have you checked out my other stories? You might like my Transfomers one, although I do need to go back and edit my AvP and G.I. Joe ones.**

Iulio had been very surprised to see two of the male padawans waiting for him and Ordo in the courtyard. Fen and Orlin had been the only two out of the five other padawans that the Mandalorians had freed from the _Golden Tongue_ who had accepted Ordo's offer to leave Coruscant. Neither of them were desirous to stay at the temple any longer, both felt they owed the Mandalorians for the rescue and were determined to put their nightmarish experience behind them.

"Ready to leave then, are you?" Master Yoda asked, coming up beside them. He looked at the three former padawans and nodded, "Find peace, you will, I trust. Sorry I am, that unsafe you feel here. With them, I believe, find a home you will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Iulio bowed, along with the other two boys but when he straightened he had the sudden urge to show his gratitude in another way besides words. Before he could change his mind, Iulio knelt down to hug the small Jedi Master and was pleased when his actions was not rebuffed, but instead reciprocated by Yoda.

Ordo, Sef and Jerr each guided the boys out of the courtyard and down the steps of the temple. None of the former padawans looked back on their old home but instead plagued their Mandalorian guardians with incessant questions about Mandalore. It was Iulio who started the questioning, the other two, although they were older, only started up once they saw that Ordo answered his charge's questions with great patience and a smile. From there on the Force-users seemed to be filled with endless questions and only quieted once they reached Ordo's ship.

"Welcome to the _Ne Shab'rud'ni_," Ordo said, pushing a button on his wrist communicator so that the ramp lowered. "Someone will have to share a bunk as I only have two extra beds but you can decide that among you. Jerr, go get them settled while Sef and I prep the ship for take-off."

Leaving Coruscant was fairly anti-climatic and the Ordo punched in the coordinates for Mandalore. "It's good to be going home," Sef said. "If it's all the same with you, _vod_, I'm take a few weeks off."

"I think we're all taking time off after this one, Sef," Ordo replied. He hit the com, "Everyone sit down I'm going to make the jump to hyperspace."

The ship rotated slightly before its engines heated up and then it zoomed forward, disappearing faster than a person could blink. Sef leaned back in the co-pilot seat, glancing at Ordo. "We're not exactly done yet, are we?"

Ordo shook his head, taking his gloves off, "No, you secured him in the cargo hold?" Sef nodded, "I know I don't have to explain why, but to me it didn't seem right to leave his remains behind after everything we've been through together."

Sef shifted in his chair, already uncomfortable with the conversation. "I understand, Ordo, he would have done the same for us."

"We also have to decide who's going to look after Fen and Orlin. Iulio is obviously going with me and while I wouldn't mind taking the other two I think both you and Jerr should lend a hand, that way they'll each get the attention they need."

Sef crossed his arms, glaring at Ordo, "I don't do emotional baggage, Ordo, and they've got plenty of it. I'm not father material; I value my independence too much that's why I haven't married. Children need consistency, I know that much, and my life is anything but consistent."

"Then take Fen," Ordo suggested. "Of the three he's the least in need of a father. He's seventeen, what he needs is a teacher and most likely won't mind moving around a lot. There's no better way for him to learn what it means to be a Mandalorian than going on jobs with you." Sef looked skeptical but Ordo grinned in response, "Trust me on this, _vod_. You think I'm not worried about raising Iulio? I'm terrified. It's a big task being responsible for another being's welfare and learning but I wouldn't suggest it to you if I didn't believe you could handle it. I have a feeling Fen will be the least demanding for affection and praise. I suspect he'll be more eager to prove himself a man than wanting to be held back by you. Take him in, Sef, give him your name and teach him so that he'll continue your legacy."

Sef huffed, not willing to admit that the idea was certainly starting to look appealing. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought until the door slid open. It was Iulio, and he looked at both Mandalorians with some slight trepidation,

"Um, can I talk to you Ordo-_buir_?" Sef grinned, standing up and winking at Iulio before he left the cockpit. He certainly did not envy Ordo in raising Iulio; the boy definitely seemed to have a lot more weighing on his shoulders than the other two.

"Of course, _ad_, have a seat." Ordo gestured to Sef's vacated spot and Iulio quickly sat down, making himself comfortable, "What's on your mind?"

"I never did thank you for sending that man to keep an eye on me," Iulio answered. "He was able to keep anyone else from requesting me and the money he gave Glax lessened my beatings. I wish he had told me his name though."

Ordo tucked his gloves into his belt, "His name is Ben Octos, one of the best pilots I've ever known. I helped him out of a jam a few years ago but wouldn't accept any money as thanks. A favor will always prove more valuable than credits, Iulio, remember that." Iulio dutifully nodded, thinking of how much Ordo had paid Glax to keep him from being molested but how those credits had failed to protect him due to the Besalisk's greed. "Was there anything else, _ad'ika_?"

"Yes. Octos told me I should ask you why you helped me, why you're so against slavery."

Ordo took in a deep breath; he should have known that this would come up sooner or later. "I wasn't always a Mandalorian, Iulio. From the time I was conceived to my sixteenth year I was a slave. As soon as I could walk I was taken from my mother to be trained as a loyal house pet, I don't even remember her or what her name was. The owner of the estate where I lived had two sons; the eldest was my first master. He was ten when I was handed to him and he treated me relatively well, the same as any of his prized possessions. On the day of his wedding he gave me to his younger brother, who was more prone to violent outbursts for which I paid the price. He had a rather sick, twisted sense of what pleasure should be and I could do nothing without his order. I was his footstool, his dog, and bed warmer. When I was fourteen a slave girl was rather clumsy while cleaning his room and he ordered me to beat her within an inch of her life. I have never hit a woman since. When I was sixteen I met a Mandalorian named Jaster Mantell. He came to the estate to carry out a job for the owner and saw me being used as a footstool by my master. When my master got up he kicked me, that was his way of ordering me to follow him, and I crawled after him. Mantell completed his job but when he came back to collect his payment he asked for the number of credits that would amount to my worth to be removed and me added to his payment instead. At first I thought that I was just going from one master to the next but Jaster proved me wrong. He adopted me, becoming the father I never had and giving me a life I had never thought I could have. From that day I vowed to help every slave I came across, and right every injustice that I saw were it in my power to do so."  
Iulio blinked at Ordo, trying to wrap his mind around the story he had been told. "When you say that you were his bed warmer, what did you mean by that?"

Ordo looked at Iulio, noting this tense shoulders and slightly fearful eyes. "A half hour before my master would retire I was to go into his bed and warm it for him. Then when he came in I would go to my pile of blankets in the corner. It was nothing more than that, _ad'ika_, since I was nothing but an animal in his eyes."

Iulio nodded, his lip disappearing between his teeth and Ordo leaned over to admonish him. However, Iulio released his lip on his own in favor of taking advantage of the situation by wrapping his arms around Ordo's neck. "I'm glad you saved me."

Ordo drew back, bringing Iulio with him and wrapped his arms protectively around the small boy. "Me too, _ad_, me too."

**Ne Shab'rud'ni** – Don't mess with me

**Vod** – brother

**Ad** – child

**Ad'ika** – kid, son, lad, boy

**AN: Epilogue to follow soon.**


	18. Epilogue

**Shorty McGee: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Hope you like this last part and check out my other stories if you have the chance.**

_Epilogue_:

"_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum,_ Bel Ferrel," Ordo said, letting the dirt sift through his fingers and fall on the casket. Iulio repeated the action although he did not say the words; his pronunciation required a great deal of work before he would be able to say the words fluently.

"_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_," Sef said, as he and Fen scooped up a handful of dirt to drop on Bel's casket.

"_Ret'urcye mhi_," Jerr and Orlin followed suit, letting dirt fall from their hands.

Their respects paid, the three Mandalorians shoveled the remaining dirt down on the casket and then piled rocks over the top. Ordo felt like he was burying an older brother, and his two friends felt the same way. There was not a shadow of a doubt that Bel had been the wisest of the four, even though Ordo usually took the position of leader he always deferred to Bel's judgment before making a final decision. His death left a marge gap in all of them but it was not the Mandalorian way to mourn for a long period of time, the living had a duty to keep on living as anything less would be insult to those who had passed.

Jerr fashioned the marker for Bel's grave and they left after whispering one final, "_Ret'urcye mhi_".

The day had started gray, almost threatening to rain, but by the time they reached Ordo's small hut the sun was out. Iulio paused at the doorway to look around at the landscape. He had no memory of seeing anything like Mandalore before. The land rolled away from him, small hills where grass and trees danced in the wind and the sun shone lazily through the clouds. He could hear birds singing and some unknown animal call out from the wooded area off to his left. The gardens at the temple did not compare to this!

"Iulio?" He turned to see Ordo motioning him inside, "It's time."

Ordo, Sef and Jerr stood before the three boys in Mantell's house. Since he was the leader Ordo went first, initiating the _gai bal manda_ by placing his hands on Iulio's shoulders. "_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ – Iulio Mantell," after saying the formal words, Ordo handed Iulio a shoulder plate, on which the symbol of his clan had been painted. It would become a part of Iulio's armor once Ordo had commissioned for a set.

Sef went next, mimicking Ordo's actions precisely. "_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ – Fen Timmon," he said, handing Fen a dagger that had the clan symbol etched into the hilt.

"_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ – Orlin Haldon," Jerr said, giving the boy a utility belt, the buckle of which had the clan symbol stenciled on.

Then Ordo held his arm out, palm facing down and Iulio placed his hand on top of his, the others following suit. "_Haat, Ijaa, Tor_!" they all said in unison.

_It is done_, Iulio thought. _I am the son of a Mandalorian now_. Unable to contain the smile spreading across his face, Iulio jumped forward to wrap his arms around Ordo's waist. He was glad when his _buir_ did not push him away; instead Ordo wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and returned the hug.

The other two boys were not so open about their gratitude. Orlin took a step closer to Jerr, not exactly sure what to do now but, thankfully, Haldon saved him the trouble of trying to figure it out. Jerr smiled as he laid an arm on the boy's shoulders to bring him in for a half hug, and then his free hand ruffled the boy's hair without mercy. Orlin mildly protested at first but then he gave in with a small smile.

Fen looked at Iulio and Orlin before glaring at Sef. His whole stance seemed to say 'if you so much as think of touching me I'll cut you hand off with my new dagger'. Sef grinned, correctly reading the older boy's reluctance for physical contact and whole heartily agreeing with his attitude.

"_Mandokarla_," he said appreciatively. Perhaps this whole adoption thing would work out after all.

It was not long before Sef and Jerr took their leave of Ordo to show their new sons their own homes. Iulio, tucked into Ordo's side, watched them leave, he was not sad at the parting as he and the other boys were not close, nevertheless he did feel somewhat apprehensive.

Ordo felt Iulio tense next to him and looked down, "What's the matter, _ad_?"

"I'm a Mandalorian now, aren't I?" Iulio asked, and seeing Ordo nod only made the knot of anxiety swell up in his stomach. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't learn to be a Mandalorian? I don't want to embarrass you, not after everything you've done for me."

"_Udesii_," Ordo said. "First off, do not be ashamed of having these fears, they are perfectly natural. I was scared too when Jaster adopted me and we had quite a few bumps along our path before the road smoothed out. I will tell you what my _buir_ told me, and I will let you figure out its meaning as he did to me. _Verd ori'shya beskar'gam_: it means 'a warrior is more than his armor'." At Iulio's perplexed look Ordo grinned, clapping him on the shoulder to steer him back inside, "It took me a few days to understand what Jaster meant, so don't worry, Iulio, you'll figure it out. Now are you hungry? There should be something to eat in the kitchen and, as we have a busy day tomorrow, both of us need to eat a hearty meal."

The End.

**Ni su'cuvi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partavli, gar darasuum** – I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.

**Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la** – Not gone, merely marching far away.

**Ret'urcye mhi** – Maybe we'll meet again.

**Gai bal manda** - adoption ritual

**Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad** – I know your name as my child.

**Haat, Ijaa, Tor** – Truth, Honor, Justice.

**Buir** – parent

**Mandokarla** – You've got the right stuff

**Ad** – child

**Udesii** – calm down


End file.
